Początek Końca
by klaudynka061192
Summary: Bella i Edward poznają się w klubie i tak zaczyna się ich wspólna przygoda obfitująca w śmiech, zabawę i łzy, które prowadzą do początku końca.
1. Chapter 1

**Początek Końca to dość krótkie opowiadanie. Zakończyłam jej pisać w 2011 r. i teraz postanowiłam przenieść się ze swoimi opowiadaniami na fanfiction. Stopniowo będę publikować kolejne rozdziały.**

**Pozdrawiam Klaudia**

**####**

**Rozdział 1**

Jeden z lepszych klubów w mieście. Głośna muzyka wydobywała się z głośników, a kolorowe lampy wprawiały to miejsce w odpowiedni klimat. Tłum młodych ludzi przeciskał się między sobą, tańcząc, pijąc, paląc i starając się ze sobą rozmawiać. Jedni powoli tracili już kontakt ze światem rzeczywistym, drudzy byli jeszcze w miarę trzeźwi,  
a młody mężczyzna siedział przy barze, co chwilę zanurzając usta  
w złotym i gorzkim płynie.

Na oko liczył sobie około dwudziestu pięciu lat, może więcej. Z pozoru nie wyróżniał się niczym, lecz gdyby bardziej mu się przyjrzeć, miał niespotykane miedziane włosy i oczy koloru głębokiej zieleni. Dwudniowy zarost dodawał mu drapieżności i powodował, że wyglądał niezwykle męsko. Siedząc na barowym stołku, wyglądał na takiego, którego nie interesowało to, co dzieje się dookoła. Nie zwracał uwagi na ludzi przechodzących koło niego, natomiast jego wzrok był utkwiony w jednej osobie.

Drobna brunetka szalała na środku parkietu. Niby w tłumie, a jednak sama. Muzyka zdawać by się mogło, wypełniała całe jej ciało, wyzwalając w niej niespotykaną energię. Nie miała więcej niż dwadzieścia pięć lat. Nie wyglądała na dziewczynę z okładki czy Miss Ameryki. Była naturalna, a co za tym idzie, niezwykle piękna, lecz nie każdy byłby w stanie to dostrzec.

Mężczyźni podchodzili do niej, ocierając się o jej kruchą sylwetkę, chcąc z nią zatańczyć i może coś więcej, lecz ona ich odpychała. Zupełnie tak, jakby nie chciała niczyjego towarzystwa.

Jej ciało współgrało z kolejnymi dźwiękami utworu, tworząc niesamowitą harmonię. Jej ruch… drapieżny, koci, czasami delikatny niczym skrzydła motyla na wietrze. Zmrużone oczy. Uśmiech czający się na jej pełnych ustach. A wszystko to po to, by móc się wyzwolić.

Po paru przetańczonych utworach podeszła do baru i usiadła dwa krzesła dalej od przystojnego miedzianowłosego mężczyzny, wcale nie zwracając na niego uwagi.

– Poproszę Malibu – odezwała się do kelnera, składając swoje zamówienie, a jej głos był niezwykle ciepły i przyjazny dla ucha.

– Ja stawiam – ten miedzianowłosy mężczyzna zwrócił się do barmana, gdy dziewczyna wyjmowała należną kwotę i zdawać by się mogło, że tym drobnym gestem chciał zwrócić na siebie uwagę.

Zaskoczyło ją to, lecz prawy kącik ust unosił się lekko do góry. Oczy o kolorze głębokiej zieleni i pięknego brązu spotkały się w jednym spojrzeniu. Było ono tak hipnotyzujące, że nie mogli odwrócić od siebie wzroku i u obojga sprawiło przyspieszenie tętna.

– Dziękuję – powiedziała tak, by mógł ją usłyszeć, a małe czerwone plamki wystąpiły na jej policzkach, lecz przez brak dobrego oświetlenia on nie mógł ich dostrzec.

Mimo że dziewczyna skupiła całą uwagę na sączeniu swojego napoju, on kątem oka ją obserwował i nie był w stanie przestać.

Wróciła po chwili na parkiet, lecz tym razem stając w takim miejscu, by on bez przeszkód mógł się jej przyglądać i to robił, a kilkakrotnie ich spojrzenia spotkały się na krótką chwilę.

Siedział tak i patrzył, chcąc do niej dołączyć, by móc położyć dłonie na jej talii i poczuć jej ciało przy swoim. Ale nie zrobił tego. Czekał tylko na jakiś jej znak… gest… I w końcu po kolejnych kilku utworach doczekał się.

Najpierw ich oczy się spotkały, a potem przywołała go ręką. Zawahał się. Nie wiedział, czy dobrze robi, a jednak się zdecydował.

Odstawił resztkę swojego piwa na bar i do niej podszedł. Oparł jedynie dłonie na jej biodrach, zachowując lekki odstęp miedzy ich ciałami. Nie chciał jej wystraszyć. Wydawała mu się taka krucha, delikatna…

– Jak ci na imię? – zmysłowy szept dotarł do jej ucha, na co tętno dziewczyny po raz kolejny tego wieczoru przyspieszyło.

– Isabella. Bella.

– Piękna.

– A ty jak masz na imię? – zapytała, spoglądając mu prosto w oczy. A ta niesamowita zieleń znowu ją zahipnotyzowała.

– Edward – wypowiedział tuż przy jej różowych usta, ale nie zrobił nic więcej.

Oboje oddali się tańcu. Ciało przy ciele poruszało się w rytm jednej melodii, pragnąc odnaleźć harmonię. Zachowywali się tak, jakby nie widzieli świata poza sobą. Tylko ona i on. I nic więcej. Zupełnie tak, jakby byli sami na tym świecie – bez tego, co ich otacza.

– Jesteś tu sama? – spytał w końcu, mówiąc wprost do jej ucha, by nie musieć przekrzykiwać głośnej muzyki.

– Chyba już nie – odpowiedziała mu, zarzucając ręce na jego szyję  
i zmniejszając zarazem odległość między ich ciałami, a uśmiech pojawił się na twarzy chłopaka wraz z wesołymi iskierkami w zielonych oczach.

– A co powiesz na kolejnego drinka?

– To chyba nie jest najlepszy pomysł – wymruczała, przygryzając delikatnie swoją dolną wargę, na co lekki śmiech opuścił jego usta.

– Okej.

Powrócili do tańca, a ten ruch ich ciał z każdą kolejną chwilą stawał się coraz bardziej intymny. Przejechała delikatnie opuszkami palców po jego karku, by wpleść dłoń w tę niesforną czuprynę miedzianych kosmyków. Jego ciało przeszył delikatny dreszcz, wyzwalając nowe pragnienia. Spojrzał w jej brązowe tęczówki, by znów zostać zahipnotyzowanym. Ale to ona wykonała pierwszy krok. Zbliżyła swoją twarz do jego i ich usta połączyły się w delikatnym pocałunku. Ostrożny całus z każda kolejną sekundą przeradzał się w coś znacznie bardziej zachłannego, wręcz niedozwolonego. Chwycili po ten zakazany owoc niczym Ewa z drzewa poznania dobra i zła w ogrodzie Eden. I nie mogli z niego zrezygnować. Ich wargi połączone w jedną spójną i pasującą do siebie całość nie mogły się od siebie oderwać, jakby były już połączone ze sobą na zawsze. Ale  
w końcu potrzeba dostarczenia tlenu do płuc przezwyciężyła ten szaleńczy pocałunek. Tylko usta oderwały się od siebie, lecz nie ciało.

Ich spojrzenia ponownie się spotkały – nadal hipnotyzujące, lecz na dodatek przepełnione pożądaniem. Bella oblizała wargi, patrząc na niego przez cały czas. Milczeli chwilę, dopóki dziewczyna nie odważyła się przerwać ciszy panującej między nimi.

– Chodźmy stąd.

Edward patrzył na nią zdezorientowany, ale po przekalkulowaniu  
w głowie wszystkich za i przeciw chwycił jej dłoń, ciągnąc za sobą do wyjścia z klubu.

Ciemna noc i prawie opustoszałe miasto, jedynie nieliczni szli pustymi ulicami. Dziewczyna szła parę metrów przed nim, a on nie był w stanie oderwać od niej wzroku. Był nią wprost zauroczony. Podeszła do jednej  
z kamienic i oparła się o nią, by potem na niego spojrzeć.

– Pocałuj mnie – wyszeptała, a mimo to ją usłyszał.

Podszedł do niej i oparł dłonie przy jej bokach, lecz tak, by w razie czego mogła uciec, a potem spojrzał jej w oczy.

– Nie boisz się? Że ci coś zrobię?

– Nie. Ufam Ci.

– Wcale mnie nie znasz – niemalże wytknął jej z pretensją w głosie, lecz chciał poznać jej punkt widzenia na to wszystko.

– Ale gdybyś chciał mi coś zrobić, wiedziałabym. Zobaczyłabym to  
w twoich oczach – tłumaczyła łagodnie i dotknęła dłonią jego zarośniętego policzka. – Są takie piękne.

Nachylił się nad nią i delikatnie musnął jej usta. I znowu. I znowu. Aż  
w końcu dziewczyna wplotła dłonie w jego kosmyki i przyciągnęła go bliżej do siebie. Po raz kolejny zatracili się i gdyby nie potrzeba zaczerpnięcia powietrza, nie oderwaliby się od siebie.

– Chodźmy do mnie – poprosiła zmysłowym szeptem, a błaganie było widoczne w jej oczach.

– Naprawdę tego chcesz? – nie dowierzał, że proponuje mu pójście do siebie. Zagadując ją w klubie, nie chodziło mu o to. Chciał ją tylko poznać. Przynajmniej tak myślał.

– A ty nie chcesz? – spytała, a lekka nuta smutku była słyszalna w jej głosie. Nie odpowiedział jej, tylko dotknął jej ust swoimi wargami, by znowu złączyć je w pocałunku.

Przemierzali puste ulice miasta, mając przed sobą jeden cel. Idąc obok siebie, ich opuszczone po bokach dłonie co chwilę ocierały się o siebie, wysyłając dziwną elektryczność przez ciała tej dwójki. Milczeli, lecz nie była to ta niezręczna cisza. Jedynie napięcie między nimi było wręcz namacalne. Nie znali się wcale. Jedyne, co wiedzieli o sobie, to imię tej drugiej osoby. A mimo wszystko ufali sobie w dość dziwny sposób. Ta chemia między nimi... Było tak, jakby coś ich do siebie przyciągało. Niewidoczna więź, która powstała nie wiadomo kiedy i w jaki sposób. Pragnęli siebie, swoich ciał i nie dało się temu zaprzeczyć.

Gdy dotarli do jej mieszkania, wszystko potoczyło się tak nagle. Przyparł ją do ściany, splatając ich usta w zachłannym pocałunku. I już nie potrafił inaczej. Z każdą chwilą od jej ujrzenia chciał ją po prostu poznać, a gdy dała mu pozwolenie na coś więcej, nie umiał się już opanować. Pragnął jej. Niemalże pożądał jak szaleniec. Chciał się w niej znaleźć. Teraz. Zaraz. Całował jej szyję, obojczyki, a twardy zarost drażnił jej delikatną i bladą skórę.

– Chodźmy do sypialni – wyszeptała, gdy jego ręce zaczęły schodzić w dół po jej ciele.

Podniósł kruche ciało dziewczyny, a ona objęła go nogami w pasie. Mięśnie w ramionach napięły się, a on, kierowany własną intuicją, zmierzał w stronę sypialni, dopóki nie dostrzegł swego celu – łóżka. Położył ją na nim i zaczął ponownie drażnić łabędzią szyję pocałunkami. Lecz dziewczyna miała inne zamiary. Szybki seks i natychmiastowa potrzeba zaspokojenia swojego ciała. Pragnęła go. Teraz. I pocałunki w tej chwili były zbędne. Ubrania spadały z ich ciał, lądując na podłodze, tworząc bałagan. Aż wreszcie nadzy, leżący w łóżku, mogli zrobić to, o czym marzyli tego wieczora.

Wszedł w nią, a ciepło i wilgoć otoczyły jego przyrodzenie. Zaczął się  
w niej poruszać, chcąc odnaleźć idealną harmonię.

– Mocniej – poprosiła, a on wykonał jej prośbę. Nie znali nawzajem swoich ciał. Musieli dopiero je poznać. Nauczyć się.

Ciche pomruki i jęki wypełniały pokój, prowadząc ich z każda kolejną sekundą do spełnienia. Dwa ciała zespolone w jedno pasowały do siebie wręcz idealnie, aż w końcu wypełniła je ekstaza.

Siedzieli obok siebie, a prześcieradło zakrywało ich najbardziej intymne części ciała. Dym nikotynowy unosił się w pomieszczeniu z papierosa znajdującego się w ustach miedzianowłosego chłopaka. Zabrała mu go, zaciągając się, by ta toksyczna substancja wypełniła i jej płuca. Patrzył na nią w skupieniu i z lekkim podziwem, starając się odgadnąć jej myśli, lecz nie był w stanie tego zrobić.

– Zostaniesz? – Cichy szept opuścił jej usta, a Edward spojrzał na nią niemalże z wdzięcznością, ale jej opuszczona głowa uniemożliwiała zobaczenie jakichkolwiek emocji na jej twarzy.

– A chcesz?

Uniosła nieznacznie głowę i dostrzegł to „tak" w jej oczach.

Dłoń chłopaka zmierzała w górę po jej łydce, a ten delikatny dotyk wywołał w jej ciele kolejną falę dreszczy rozkoszy. Zgasiła papierosa  
w popielniczce, a on przysunął się bliżej i nosem wodził po policzku dziewczyny, aż w końcu ich usta się połączyły. Ten akt cielesnej miłości nie był taki jak ten poprzedni. Szybki, mający jedynie na celu zaspokojenie swojego pragnienia. Ten wyrażał uwielbienie tej drugiej osoby. Delikatność i czułość. Nie spiesząc się, oddawali się kolejnym pieszczotom. Stopniowo zmierzali na kraniec tej przepaści, by doznać spełnienia i na koniec pogrążyć się w spokojnym śnie.

Promyki słońca zaczęły się wdzierać do sypialni, tańcząc na twarzy dziewczyny samotnie śpiącej w ogromnym łóżku. Przewróciła się na drugi bok, będąc już na granicy dwóch światów, aż w końcu jej oczy się otworzyły, ukazując piękne, brązowe tęczówki.

_Nie ma go._ – To była pierwsza myśl, jaka przyszła jej do głowy, widząc pustą stronę łóżka. – _A przecież…_ – Lecz mała, biała karteczka leżąca na poduszce przykuła jej uwagę.

_Wybacz, Piękna, że nie zostałem, lecz uniemożliwiła mi to siła wyższa. Jakbyś chciała się spotkać na kawie albo coś, to po prostu zadzwoń._

Odczytała jego schludne pismo, a lekki uśmiech mimowolnie pojawił się na jej twarzy. Obróciła karteczkę na drugą stronę i jej oczom ukazało się logo jednej z tutejszych gazet i numer do jednego z jej dziennikarzy – Edwarda Cullena.

_Edward. –_ Powróciła myślami do ubiegłej nocy i podjęła decyzję. Przesunęła się na drugą stronę łóżka, chwytając telefon z szafki nocnej  
i wystukała numer do dziennikarza.

– Cullen – głos przepełniony wściekłością odezwał się w słuchawce.

– Nie przeszkadzam? – zapytała odrobinę niepewnie i nieśmiało, mając nadzieję, że nie postąpiła źle, telefonując do niego.

– Piękna? – spytał, a tembr jego głosu diametralnie się zmienił.  
Z wściekłego w niemalże czuły.

– Wolę Bella, ale mniejsza z tym. Telefonuję w takiej jednej sprawie, panie Cullen – zakomunikowała, a delikatny śmiech opuścił jej usta.

– W takim razie zamieniam się w słuch.

– Nie dam zaprosić się na kawę.

– Czemu? – Jedno słowo, a przepełnione zdenerwowaniem i niepewnością.

– Bo nie lubię kawy – wyjaśniła i w słuchawce usłyszała jego śmiech, który ją oczarował.

– To może herbata, albo… spacer?

– Hmmm… wolę spacer.

– To o pierwszej?

– Przy fontannie w centrum?

– Okej.

– W takim razie do zobaczenia.

– Do zobaczenia.

Zakończyła połączenie i ogromny uśmiech pojawił się na jej twarzy. Spojrzała na zegarek i ponownie wtuliła się w poduszkę.

Godzina pierwsza po południu i średniej wielkości fontanna w centrum miasta. Bella przyszła odrobinę wcześniej i teraz siedziała na murku otaczającym ją, wpatrzona w strumienie wody co chwilę tryskające w górę. Trybiki w jej głowie pracowały intensywnie. Zastanawiała się, czy dobrze zrobiła, dzwoniąc do niego. Wracała wspomnieniami do ubiegłej nocy. Nie żałowała jej, a czy miała czego żałować? Już nie raz zapraszała facetów na jedną przypadkową noc. Nie należała do tych puszczalskich, które biorą pierwszego lepszego i idą z nim do łóżka. Ona tylko od czasu do czasu potrzebowała zaspokoić swoje ciało. Nie szuka faceta. Nie chce stałego związku. Ale Edward… chciała go po prostu poznać.

– Cześć, Piękna. – Usłyszała znajomy baryton i miedzianowłosy mężczyzna usiadł obok niej.

_Piękna_ – nikt nigdy tak do niej nie mówił.

– Cześć. Mówiłam ci już, że wolę Bella – odpowiedziała trochę nieśmiało i małe czerwone plamki pokazały się na jej bladych policzkach.

– Czemu?

– Bo widzę codziennie swoje odbicie w lustrze.

– Może patrzysz, ale nie widzisz.

Otwierała już usta, by mu zaprzeczyć… coś powiedzieć, tyle że nie wiedziała co. Zaskoczył ją.

– Wiesz, tak szczerze powiedziawszy, to nie sądziłem, że zadzwonisz. Przynajmniej nie dzisiaj, ale cieszę się.

– Wiesz, a ja nie sądziłam, że jesteś dziennikarzem.

– Hehe… dziennikarz to stosunkowo nudny zawód, no chyba że ma się do opisania coś, co lubisz.

– To znaczy?

– Jestem dziennikarzem śledczym i można powiedzieć, że prowadzę własne dochodzenia i rozwiązuję zagadki kryminalne.

– Czekaj, niech zgadnę. Zawsze chciałeś zostać Jamesem Bondem z piękną kobieta u boku – powiedziała z lekkim rozbawieniem, co również u chłopaka przywołało uśmiech na twarzy.

– Hehe… powiedzmy, że tak, tyle że zamiast pięknej kobiety wolałbym Astona Martina u boku.

– I w tym oto stwierdzeniu ukazuje się typowy facet.

– Możliwe, ale teraz to ty o mnie już coś wiesz, a ja o tobie nic – wytknął jej z pretensją w głosie, a dziewczyna spojrzała na niego z zaciekawieniem w oczach.

– A co byś chciał wiedzieć?

– Wszystko – odpowiedział po chwili zastanowienia, patrząc na nią z lekkim uśmiechem na ustach.

– Wszystkiego na pewno ci nie powiem.

– To może chociaż tyle, by zaspokoić moją ciekawość.

– A co, chcesz napisać o mnie artykuł?

– W najbliższej przyszłości nie planuję. Więc?

– No dobra. Jestem na ostatnim roku filologii włoskiej.

– Włochy… podobno piękny kraj.

– Owszem. Piękny. Więc, panie Cullen, co jeszcze chciałby pan wiedzieć, by sporządzić kartoteki policyjne?

– Ależ panno…? No i tu pojawia się pierwsze pytanie.

– Ok. Isabella Swan. Urodzona 13 września 198_ któregoś roku w Forks w stanie Washington. Rodzice – Renee i Charlie Swan. Oboje nie żyją. Jak już wcześniej wspominałam, jestem studentką filologii włoskiej na tutejszym uniwersytecie. Uwielbiam czytać książki i niektórzy żartują ze mnie, mówiąc, że jestem marzycielką i romantyczką – streszczała swój życiorys, a chłopak patrzył na nią z niesamowitym zaciekawieniem  
w oczach i spijał z jej ust każde słowo.

– Niech zgadnę. Marzysz o rycerzu w lśniącej zbroi na białym rumaku – powiedział ze śmiechem, a dziewczyna spojrzała na niego nieco zła.

– Nabijaj się, proszę bardzo, ale powiem ci, że ogr też by mógł być.

– Z gadającym osłem i kotem w butach w pakiecie?

– Nad tym musiałabym się zastanowić.

– Czemu nie powiedziałaś mi, w którym roku się urodziłaś?

– Bo kobiet nie pyta się o wiek. To co z tą herbatą? – wyjaśniła, zmieniając temat zarazem i spojrzała na swojego towarzysza.

– W takim razie chodźmy.

Szli obok siebie ulicami miasta, a w swoim towarzystwie nie czuli się niezręcznie. Rozmawiali, śmiali się, żartowali. Zachowywali się tak, jakby znali się od lat, a przecież dopiero się poznawali. Zadawali sobie nawzajem pytania, chcąc poznać różne dziwne fanaberie tej drugiej osoby. Nabijali się i akceptowali siebie nawzajem. Szczere uśmiechy cały czas były na ich twarzach i ciągłe zaciekawienie tą drugą osobą. Usiedli  
w małej, przytulnej kawiarence, zamawiając po herbacie i siadając na wprost siebie.

– Wiesz, wydajesz się być takim niegrzecznym chłopcem… buntownikiem – powiedziała, spoglądając na niego i sącząc herbatę.

– Czemu ci się tak wydaje? – zapytał z zaciekawieniem, unosząc nieznacznie swoje brwi ku górze.

– Tak jakoś – powiedziała beztrosko, a chłopak zaśmiał się i złośliwy uśmieszek zagościł na jego twarzy.

– Yhy. A ja mam rozumieć, że jesteś aniołkiem.

– Ależ oczywiście. Nie widzisz, jakie piękne mam skrzydełka? – powiedziała, czarująco się do niego uśmiechając i obróciła się bokiem, by mógł obejrzeć jej „skrzydełka" na plecach, co spowodowało, że Edward po raz kolejny tego dnia zaczął się śmiać. Z każdą chwilą czuli się coraz bardziej swobodnie w swoim towarzystwie. Jakby nie było żadnych barier między nimi.

– I nigdy nie wyrastają ci takie małe różki?

– Nigdy.

– Jakoś ci nie wierzę.

– Oj, no dobra. Czasami.

– Czasami?

– Czasami.

– A na przykład kiedy? – ciągnął tę dziwną rozmowę, która sprawiała mu przyjemność. Chciał jak najwięcej się o niej dowiedzieć. Odkąd zobaczył ją wczorajszego wieczoru, wydała mu się taką jedną wielką zagadką, którą zapragnął rozwiązać, a co za tym idzie, poznać.

– Może jeszcze kiedyś się przekonasz – dodała tajemniczo, co jeszcze bardziej wzbudziło ciekawość chłopaka. Patrzyli teraz w skupieniu w swoje oczy, chcąc odgadnąć swoje myśli, lecz tę hipnotyzującą chwilę zburzył dzwoniący telefon. Edward sięgnął do kieszeni spodni i wyciągnął stamtąd swoją komórkę.

– Przepraszam na chwilę – zakomunikował i odebrał połączenie.

Bella spojrzała przez okno i pogrążyła się we własnych myślach, odpływając daleko stąd od tej beznadziejnej rzeczywistości, która ją otacza. Myślała o przystojnym chłopaku, który siedział na wprost niej. Rozczochrana miedziana czupryna powodowała, że wyglądał niezwykle beztrosko, z kolei dwudniowy zarost dodawał mu niezwykłej męskości.  
I te oczy… Piękne, zielone, dobre i ufne.

– Przepraszam, ale muszę wracać do redakcji. – Jego głos ściągnął ją na ziemię i powrócił do rzeczywistości. – Myślałem, że wyrwę się na dłużej niż godzinę, ale naczelny chce mnie widzieć – wyjaśniał, a z każdym kolejnym słowem coraz więcej smutku było odczuwalne w jego głosie.

– Jasne. Nie ma sprawy. Ja i tak pewnie musiałabym się za chwilę zbierać.

– Jeszcze raz przepraszam, ale mam nadzieję, że zobaczymy się jeszcze.

– Ja nie mam nic przeciwko – posłała mu ciepły uśmiech, który spowodował, że i on się uśmiechnął.

– W takim razie zadzwonię do ciebie, Piękna, i do zobaczenia – powiedział, podchodząc do niej i składając całusa na jej policzku, a jego zapach dotarł do jej nozdrzy, niemalże zniewalając.

– Do zobaczenia – odpowiedziała cichutko, lecz nie był już w stanie jej usłyszeć.

_Piękna._


	2. Chapter 2

**Rozdział 2**

Czwartkowy wieczór. Niebo co chwilę przecinały błyskawice, a grzmoty wypełniały pustkę nad miastem. Gęste krople deszczu uderzały o szyby i tworzyły ogromne kałuże na chodnikach. Ludzie chowali się pod parasolami lub w bramach kamienic, szukając schronienia. Lecz nie był to drobny deszczyk, tylko potężna ulewa.

Od ich ostatniego spotkania minęło parę dni i w tym czasie nie mieli ze sobą żadnego kontaktu. Oboje zapracowani nie mieli do tego zbytnio głowy.

Isabella siedziała w salonie wśród książek i starała się czegokolwiek nauczyć, lecz nie szło jej to dzisiaj z łatwością. Powieki z każdą chwilą robiły się coraz cięższe i same się zamykały. Nie pomagała nawet kofeina zawarta w kawie. Dziewczyna była już po prostu zmęczona. Aż ciszę w pokoju przerwała dzwoniąca komórka. Bella spojrzała na telefon niemalże z wdzięcznością i chwyciła po niego. Zobaczyła na wyświetlaczu „Edward Cullen" i delikatny uśmiech pojawił się na jej twarzy.

– Cześć – przywitała się z chłopakiem po drugiej stronie linii telefonicznej i nie dało się nie zauważyć tego lekkiego entuzjazmu w jej głosie.

– Hej. Nie przeszkadzam? – Usłyszała jego cudowny baryton i niemalże rozpłynęła się na jego dźwięk.

– Przeszkadzasz, i w sumie dobrze, bo już nie mogę patrzeć na książki.

– Ja nie mogę już patrzeć na swojego laptopa, ale na szczęście już skończyłem pisać ten cholerny artykuł.

– Jakiś ciekawy?

– Nie bardzo i dlatego tak opornie mi to szło. A ty? Uczysz się?

– Próbuję, ale dzisiaj chyba tylko na próbach się skończy. A przez tę pogodę mam ochotę iść do łóżka, przykryć się kołdrą i przespać tę cholerną burzę – wyznała niezadowolona. Za oknem dało się słyszeć potężny grzmot i ciarki przeszły jej po plecach.

– Burze wcale nie są takie straszne.

– Z której strony? – spytała i usłyszała w słuchawce śmiech chłopaka.

Rozmowa toczyła się swobodnie. O wszystkim i o niczym. Nie mieli jednego tematu, a cały ten czas towarzyszył im śmiech i rozbawienie. Nie było ciszy, milczenia. Rozmowa była tak naturalna, że nie zwracali uwagi nawet na czas.

– Wiesz, chyba przetrwałaś burzę. – Bella usłyszała w pewnym momencie i zapatrzyła się z niedowierzaniem na zegarek.

– No chyba tak, ale ty dostaniesz kosmiczny rachunek za telefon. Rozmawiamy prawie godzinę.

– Jakoś to przeżyję, ale może wreszcie przejdę do sprawy, z którą do ciebie dzwoniłem.

– To jeszcze jej nie było?

– No nie – powiedział z rozbawieniem i Isabella próbowała go sobie wyobrazić, ale nie było to prostym zadaniem. Widziała go przecież tylko dwa razy.

– To w takim razie zamieniam się w słuch.

– To… dałabyś zaprosić się jutro na późny obiad bądź kolację… do mnie. – Jego niepewny głos wydobył się z słuchawki i chłopak wydał się taki uroczy poprzez swoje zagubienie.

– To ma być randka?

– Jeśli już to przyjacielskie spotkanie albo coś… Nie umawiam się na randki – wyjaśnił, a dziewczyna znowu spróbowała go sobie wyobrazić, lecz tym razem nieśmiałego, ale zakończyło się to tylko na próbach.

– Ja też nie umawiam się na randki, więc o której?

– Dziewiętnasta, pasuje ci?

– Jasne. Tylko wyślij mi swój adres sms-em, bo zapomnę.

– Nie ma problemu.

– I mogę mieć do ciebie jeszcze jedno pytanie?

– Pewnie.

– Umiesz gotować?

– Hehe… coś tam umiem. A właśnie, a propos gotowania. Lubisz słodkości?

– Niestety dla mojej figury, tak.

– Eee tam niestety. Mi tam twoja figura się podoba i nie mam do niej żadnych zastrzeżeń.

– Jasne, tylko tak mówisz.

– Wcale nie, Piękna.

– Przestań! – powiedziała dosyć ostro, ale mimo wszystko delikatny uśmiech cały czas był na jej twarzy.

– Okej, ale pod jednym warunkiem.

– Jakim? – spytała, a niepewność była słyszalna w jej głosie.

– To nic wielkiego. Po prostu spójrz w lustro – powiedział i zakończył połączenie.

Chłopak stanął przy oknie i patrzył w ciemne niebo. Burza już minęła, a teraz rześkie powietrze przepełnione ozonem docierało do jego nozdrzy. Jego myśli zajęte były przez tę piękną dziewczynę. Nie mógł jedynie zrozumieć, czemu ona tak nie uważa. Przecież jest niezaprzeczalnie piękna.

Właściwie wcale jej nie znał, a czuł się w jej towarzystwie bardzo swobodnie. Polubił ją. Czuł się tak, jakby znał ją od bardzo dawna i wiedzieli o sobie wszystko. Mógł z nią porozmawiać na każdy temat i nie doznawał przy niej skrępowania czy czegoś w tym rodzaju. Polubił ją, mimo że to był drugi raz, kiedy tak naprawdę rozmawiali. Zadzwonił do niej dzisiaj, bo powodował nim taki impuls, wręcz potrzeba. A zaprosił ją do siebie, gdyż chciał pokazać jej cząstkę siebie. Tak po prostu. Zapatrzony w ciemne niebo, po raz kolejny tego wieczoru chwycił telefon, by tym razem podać jej swój adres.

Punkt dziewiętnasta w mieszkaniu Edwarda Cullena rozległ się dźwięk dzwonka. Chłopak poszedł otworzyć drzwi, ubrany w zwykłe ciemne jeansy i czarną koszulę z podwiniętymi do łokci rękawami. Miedziana czupryna jak zwykle w nieładzie i oszałamiający uśmiech, który u żeńskiej części tego świata powodował zwiększenie tempa pracy naszego najważniejszego organu. Przystojny i niesamowicie męski, choć czasami jak duże dziecko. W rzeczywistości skromny, nieśmiały i lekko zagubiony w dzisiejszym świecie mężczyzna, który kocha wszelkiego rodzaju zagadki i ubóstwia je rozwiązywać, a właśnie taka jedna intrygująca tajemnica, którą pragnął rozwiązać, znajdowała się tuż obok.

Otworzył drzwi i zobaczył w nich tę dziewczynę, która pociągała go, odkąd zobaczył ją po raz pierwszy. Pociągała go jej osobowość. Aura zagadkowości… tajemnicy, którą roztaczała wokół siebie. Isabella… Bella… Piękna… Naturalna i skromna. Piękna przez swoją prostotę.

– Cześć – powiedziała trochę nieśmiało, gdy on patrzył się w nią jak w obrazek.

– Hej, Piękna. Wejdź proszę. – Wpuścił ją do środka, a ona przewróciła oczami, delikatnie się uśmiechając, gdy znowu to usłyszała. _Piękna. _To samo wychodziło mu z ust. Nie zastanawiał się nad tym ani nic. To po prostu się działo i nie miał na to żadnego wpływu.

Bella weszła do mieszkania, a chłopak pomógł ściągnąć jej płaszcz. Wiedział, jak się zachowywać w stosunku do kobiet. Przede wszystkim szacunek. Tak został wychowany, za co był wdzięczny swoim rodzicom.

– Zrobiłaś to, o co prosiłem? – spytał trochę niepewnie, a dziewczyna spojrzała na niego z niemym pytaniem w oczach. _O co chodzi? _– Znaczy się, czy spojrzałaś w lustro?

– Ach… to…. – Zaczęła i uśmiechnęła się do niego przyjaźnie. – Spojrzałam i zobaczyłam to, co zawsze i nie mam pojęcia, co ty widzisz.

– Kiedyś ci powiem.

– Trzymam cię za słowo – odpowiedziała mu i rozejrzała się dookoła.

Mieszkanie było średniej wielkości, ale zadbane, mimo że mieszkał tu młody chłopak i można nawet zaryzykować stwierdzenie, że jest przytulnie.

– Ładne mieszkanie – pochwaliła i znowu posłała mu swój uśmiech.

– Dziękuję i czuj się jak u siebie. Ja tymczasem zajmę się kolacją. Powiedz mi tylko, wolisz truskawki czy toffi? – spytał, posyłając jej swój łobuzerski uśmieszek.

– Co knujesz?

– Zaraz się przekonasz, więc?

– Truskawki.

– Okej, to ja zaraz wracam. Rozgość się – oznajmił i zniknął w kuchni.

Bella po raz kolejny rozejrzała się po mieszkaniu. Stół nakryty dla dwóch osób. Pod ścianą stało pianino, a na nim ramki ze zdjęciami. Podeszła bliżej i przyjrzała się im uważniej. Na jednym była przytulona ciut starsza para, prawdopodobnie jego rodzice, z kolei na drugim Edward ze swoimi rodzicami. Zdjęcie musiało być wykonane parę lat temu, bo chłopak wyglądał na znacznie młodszego. Beztroski, uśmiechnięty, z tą rozwianą miedzianą czupryną.

Siedzieli na wprost siebie, zajadając się pysznymi naleśnikami przygotowanymi przez chłopaka. Rozmowa toczyła się swobodnie, a butelka czerwonego wina powoli pustoszała.

– Yyy…. Edward…, bo ja chciałam porozmawiać o nas… to znaczy nie tyle o nas, co może o relacjach między nami – wyjaśniła, odrobinę się rumieniąc.

– Też chciałem o tym z tobą porozmawiać, lecz miałem nadzieję, że to ty zaczniesz.

– Wredny jesteś, ale ci wybaczę – powiedziała z lekkim rozbawieniem, lecz po chwili spoważniała. – Edward, ja nie szukam związku. Nie chcę się z nikim wiązać na stałe – wyznała i spojrzała mu niepewnie w oczy.

– Rozumiem i też nie chcę związku, ale polubiłem cię i nie chciałbym kończyć naszej znajomości.

– Gdybym cię nie polubiła, nie siedziałabym w tej chwili w twoim mieszkaniu i nie zajadałabym się pysznymi naleśnikami twojej roboty. Też nie chcę kończyć tej znajomości. Przespaliśmy się ze sobą i nie ukrywam, że chciałabym to też kiedyś powtórzyć – ujawniła, a drobne czerwone plamki pokryły jej policzki. Powiedziała na głos to, co myśli, ale była z nim szczera. Kawa na ławę. – Może po prostu zostańmy przyjaciółmi – zasugerowała i spojrzała na niego.

– Z dodatkami? Bo ja nie mam nic przeciwko.

– Ale na pewno? Ja nie chcę… Bądź ze mną szczery.

– Na pewno – zapewnił ją i podniósł swój kieliszek. – To co, za przyjaźń?

– Za przyjaźń.

– Z dodatkami – dodał jeszcze, a dziewczyna posłała mu uroczy uśmiech. Stuknęli się kieliszkami i zanurzyli swoje usta w winie, a po chwili znowu powrócili do swobodnej konwersacji.

– Grasz? – spytała w pewnym momencie, wskazując na pianino.

– Gram to trochę za dużo powiedziane. Po prostu lubię od czasu do czasu pobrzdąkać.

– Jasne, a zagrasz coś dla mnie? – zapytała, posyłając mu swój najcudowniejszy uśmiech, ale w tym przypadku to nie zadziałało na chłopaka. Nie tym razem.

– Niedoczekanie.

– Proszę – powiedziała i wyglądała w tej chwili jak kot w butach ze Shreka, co wywołało śmiech u chłopaka.

– Czy Shrek to twój ulubiony film? – Spytał, co ją trochę zdezorientowało.

– Yyy… a co?

– Bo ostatnio coś wspominałaś, że księcia na białym koniu zamieniłabyś na ogra, a przed chwilą wyglądałaś identycznie jak kot w butach – powiedział, delikatnie się śmiejąc, co lekko ją zdenerwowało.

– Czepiasz się.

Bella wstała od stołu i zaczęła krążyć po pokoju. Poruszała się po nim bardzo swobodnie, jakby tu mieszkała albo przynajmniej bardzo często w nim bywała. Chłopak uważnie jej się przyglądał i nie był w stanie ukryć delikatnego uśmiechu, który pojawił się na jego twarzy.

Dziewczyna podeszła do stojaka z płytami i zaczęła je przeglądać. Sting, The Rolling Stones, Metallica… w pewnym sensie klasyki. Przeglądała je i nie mogła wyjść z lekkiego szoku. Tego się po nim nie spodziewała. Miło ją zaskoczył.

– Czego ostatnio słuchałeś?

– Śmiało, możesz sprawdzić – powiedział, a Bella przycisnęła odpowiednie guziczki i z głośników wydobyli się Scorpionsi.

_Still loving you_ wypełniło ciszę w pokoju. Edward patrzył, jak dźwięki jednego z jego ulubionych utworów nią zawładnęły. Wręcz zahipnotyzowana wsłuchiwała się w piosenkę. Wstał i bezszelestnie podszedł do niej, ujął jej dłoń w swoją i lekko przyciągnął do siebie. Drugą rękę położył na jej talii, a Bella ułożyła głowę na jego piersi w miejscu serca, wsłuchując się również w jego rytm.

Poruszali się delikatnie na środku pokoju, a piosenka cały czas wypełniała jego ściany. _Still loving you_ dobiegło końca, lecz oni nie zaprzestali swojego tańca. Schylił się nieznacznie, chcąc odszukać jej usta. Jedno muśniecie, drugie… Delikatny pocałunek, aż wreszcie usta odnalazły rytm namiętności. Jedne skubały drugie. Ssały, kąsały… Języki walczyły o dominację. Pocałunek nieznacznie zwolnił swoje szaleńcze tempo i oderwali się od siebie. Mleczna czekolada znowu utonęła w głębokiej zieleni. Jedno spojrzenie zahipnotyzowało drugie. Nieme pragnienie było widoczne w jej, jak i jego oczach.

– Kochaj się ze mną. – Delikatny, ledwo słyszalny szept opuścił miękkie usta dziewczyny.

Nie trzeba mu tego było dwa razy powtarzać. Pragnął jej. Pożądał. Ich usta znowu się połączyły. Dłonie pieściły przez ubranie drugie ciało. Przylgnęli ciasno do siebie i na oślep podążali do sypialni.

Zaczął składać mokre pocałunki na jej szyi i twardym zarostem drażnił jej delikatną skórę. Bella drżącymi dłońmi zaczęła rozpinać jego koszulę. Guzik po guziku, odsłaniając idealne ciało chłopaka, aż w końcu pozbawiła go górnej części ubrania. Zsunął ramiączka jej stanika i zaczął całować nowo odsłonięty fragment jej skóry. Drobne rączki błądziły po jego umięśnionym torsie, na przemian ze słodkimi pocałunkami.

Usiadł na brzegu łóżka i pociągnął ją za sobą, by usiadła na jego kolanach. Składał pocałunki na jej szyi, dekolcie, schodząc niżej do zagłębienia pomiędzy piersiami, a dłonie chłopaka pieściły jej plecy i pośladki. Bella, z oczami zmrużonymi w rozkoszy i dłońmi wplecionymi w jego kosmyki, dotykała na oślep ustami, tam gdzie była w stanie, napawając się jednocześnie dotykiem jego warg na swoim ciele.

Dwa ciała zespolone w jedno. Zapach seksu, pożądania i namiętności unoszący się w powietrzu. Ona, chcąca poznać najskrytszy zakamarek jego ciała. On, pragnący nauczyć się jej na pamięć. Dwoje kochanków pożądających siebie nawzajem. Dodatek do ich przyjaźni, na który oboje wyrazili zgodę. Seks bez zobowiązań, którego oboje pragnęli.

Pasujący do siebie idealnie. Jak dwa elementy układanki. Dwie połówki jabłka czy też pomarańczy. Dwójka przyjaciół, która w aktualnej chwili poznawała się od tej fizycznej strony. Ciało przy ciele. Usta przy ustach. Dłonie zaspokajające spragnione dotyku ciało. Nagość, namiętność, pożądanie i potrzeba zaspokojenia.

Słońce zaczęło wdzierać się do sypialni, a jego promienie tańczyły w miedzianych włosach chłopaka, powodując, że stały się rude. Lekki grymas pojawił się na jego twarzy, gdy promyki dotarły do jego oczu. Przewrócił się na drugi bok, szukając po omacku swojej przyjaciółki, ale natrafił na pustkę. Otworzył najpierw jedno oko, potem drugie. Nie było jej. Usiadł na łóżku i przetarł twarz dłońmi, chcąc już w pełni opuścić świat snu, i rozejrzał się dookoła. Wszędzie były porozrzucane ich ubrania. Jej stanik, majtki, bluzka, jeansy. Została.

Naciągnął na siebie bokserki i opuścił sypialnię. Zajrzał o łazienki, lecz tam jej nie było, ale cicha muzyka doleciała do jego uszu. Scorpionsi wydobywali się z głośników, tak by nikogo nie zbudzić. Stanął w progu kuchni i oparł się o futrynę drzwi. Bella, w jego koszuli zapiętej jedynie na dwa guziki, zaglądała do lodówki. Grzebała we wszystkich szafkach. Zachowywała się tak, jakby była u siebie. Ale Edwardowi to nie przeszkadzało. Wręcz podobało mu się to, jak swobodnie czuje się w jego mieszkaniu.

– Mogę się dowiedzieć, co robisz? – spytał, podchodząc do niej i składając słodkiego buziaka na jej policzku.

– Hej. Yyy… no chciałam zrobić śniadanie. A długo tak stałeś w drzwiach? – spytała odrobinę zawstydzona, co rozbawiło chłopaka.

– Wystarczająco długo, by zobaczyć, jak sprawdzasz zawartość wszystkich szafek i lodówki. Znalazłaś coś ciekawego?

– Owszem, patelnię i jajka. Co powiesz na jajecznicę? – spytała, podnosząc patelnię i jajka, ukazując mu swoje zdobycze i robiąc przy tym taką minę, że Edward zaczął się śmiać.

– Jestem jak najbardziej za. To ty się zajmij jajecznicą, a ja zajmę się resztą. Kawa?

– Herbata.

– A no tak, zapomniałem, że nie lubisz kawy. Wybacz.

– Wybaczam.

– To jaka ta herbata? Jakieś specjalne życzenia? – spytał, posyłając jej swój firmowy uśmieszek, co przyprawiło Bellę o szybsze bicie serca, ale nie dała tego po sobie poznać.

– Zwykła czarna z dwoma łyżeczkami cukru.

– Się robi.

– To świetnie.

Przyrządzili wspólnie śniadanie, by potem razem do niego zasiąść. Rozmawiali, śmiali się, chcąc poznać się lepiej. Koszula Edwarda, którą Bella miała na sobie, co chwilę odsłaniała jej wdzięki, prowokując chłopaka do spojrzenia tam, gdzie nie powinien. To było silniejsze od niego. Była piękna i nie dało się oderwać od niej wzroku.


	3. Chapter 3

**Rozdział 3**

Niedziela. Godzina 10:13. Isabella jeszcze smacznie spała, ale gdy kilkakrotnie do jej uszu dotarł dźwięk dzwonka do drzwi, jej sen automatycznie się urwał. Wyszła wściekła spod ciepłej kołdry i podreptała do drzwi, by je otworzyć. Za nimi stał uśmiechnięty Edward Cullen. Widząc go, Bella przewróciła tylko oczami i otworzyła szerzej drzwi, by mógł wejść, a sama udała się z powrotem do sypialni. Po drodze wyrzucała z siebie przekleństwa po włosku, a chłopak ledwo był w stanie powstrzymać rozbawienie. Zawiesił swoją kurtkę na wieszaku. Kupione po drodze bułki na śniadanie zaniósł do kuchni. Minęły już prawie trzy tygodnie, odkąd się poznali i relacje miedzy nimi były całkiem okej. Zostali przyjaciółmi. Często się ze sobą spotykali, rozmawiali. A czasem jako dodatek był seks… Im to nie przeszkadzało i umieli rozdzielić jedno od drugiego.

Poszedł za nią do jej sypialni i usiadł na brzegu łóżka. Leżała zakryta po uszy kołdrą i mamrotała coś cichutko pod nosem.

– Naprawdę nie masz co robić, że wpadasz do mnie w środku nocy?

– No nie mam, dlatego do ciebie przyszedłem. I mam świeże bułeczki na śniadanie.

– Wiesz, nie lubię cię.

– Ja ciebie też. – powiedział ze śmiechem i przyjrzał się jej uważnie. Otulona szczelnie kołdrą i z totalnym nieładem na głowie wyglądała jak taki słodki aniołek, choć z pewnością nim nie była.

Wzrok Edwarda spoczął na jej małych stopach, które wystawały spod kołdry, a łobuzerski uśmieszek pojawił się na jego twarzy. Przejechał palcem po jej stopie, na co dziewczyna zwinęła palce. Przejechał znowu, ale ona nie wykonała żadnego ruchu. Dopiero za trzecim razem dostał poduszką, a potem to już rozpoczęła się wojna na poduszki. Beztroska i dziecinna zabawa. Śmiech, szczęście i kompletne zapomnienie  
o wszelkich problemach i kłopotach. Chęć cofnięcia się na chwilę  
w czasie tam, gdzie wszystko jest proste i łatwe. Tam, gdzie czas biegnie wolniej, a nie niemiłosiernie gna.

– Dobra, Edward, koniec! Proszę! – dziewczyna zaczęła krzyczeć przez śmiech, gdy oboje wylądowali na podłodze, a na dodatek chłopak zaczął ją łaskotać. Przytwierdził ją do posadzki, jedna ręką trzymając nadgarstki nad jej głową, a drugą w dalszym ciągu ją gilgotał. – Edward! Błagam!

– A co z tego będę miał? – spytał, a sprytna Isabella wykorzystała jego chwilową nieuwagę, przewróciła ich i teraz to ona siedziała na nim  
i trzymała nad głową jego nadgarstki. Nachyliła się nad nim, a jej włosy zaczęły łaskotać go w twarz.

– I co teraz, panie Cullen? – wymruczała seksownie i pocałowała go  
w szczękę. – Co z tym śniadaniem? – zapytała, a on spróbował ją pocałować, ale się od niego odsunęła. – O nie, panie Cullen. Tak nie będzie – zakomunikowała. Zaczęła go całować. W szczękę, policzki, szyję… Denerwowało go to, ale trzymał się dzielnie.

– Bella…

– Hmmm….

– Błagam…

– O co?

– Ty już dobrze wiesz, o co.

– Hmmm… zastanowię się.

Drażniła się z nim. Doprowadzała na skraj. Ale w końcu skończyli, kochając się na podłodze, zaspokajając seksualnie swoje ciała. Pieszczoty, pocałunki… Ale i to musiało się skończyć, gdy osiągnęli swój szczyt. Ekstaza wypełniła ich jestestwa dzięki sobie nawzajem. Jęki, westchnienia w ramionach tej drugiej osoby. Odgłosy uderzających o siebie ciał…

Leżała na nim, chcąc się uspokoić po tym, co przed chwilą przeżyła. Jej głowa spoczywała w miejscu jego serca i wsłuchiwała się w jego rytm. Głaskał ją po plecach. Palcami poruszał wzdłuż linii jej kręgosłupa, co wywoływało przyjemne dreszcze. Między nimi panowała zupełna cisza, ale nie taka niezręczna. Zakłócały ją jedynie odgłosy ulicy dobiegające zza okna.

Dwa ciała przylegające do siebie. Ona chuda i drobna. On szczupły i wysoki. Oboje pasujący do siebie idealnie.

– To co z tym śniadaniem? – spytał po pewnym czasie wprost w jej włosy, które były rozrzucone na jego klatce piersiowej.

– Hmmm… wypadałoby je zjeść. Ale wcześniej wypadałoby wziąć prysznic – powiedziała, podnosząc się i siadając na jego brzuchu, eksponując przed nim swoje pełne i jędrne piersi. Chłopak starał się zachowywać jak dżentelmen, ale trudno mu było się powstrzymać, by na nie choć raz nie spojrzeć.

– Hmmm… to w takim razie ty idź pod prysznic, a ja zrobię śniadanie.

– Serio? – spytała, a Edward tylko kiwnął twierdząco głową. – To świetnie. Dziękuję – powiedziała i cmoknęła go w policzek. Wstała i zaczęła paradować naga po pokoju, a chłopak wodził oczami za jej sylwetką i nie mógł nadziwić się jej pięknu. Niby normalna, zwykła dziewczyna, ale mimo wszystko ma w sobie coś jeszcze.

Rozgościł się u niej w kuchni, tak jak ona kiedyś u niego. Czuł się u niej jak u siebie w domu. Zresztą ona czuła się u niego tak samo. Rozpanoszył się, robiąc śniadanie. Przez te trzy tygodnie już trochę ją poznał i wiedział, co lubi, a czego nie. Spotykali się co dwa, trzy dni, tak po prostu z nudów, by pogadać. Czasem to była herbata w środku dnia, wieczorny spacer albo wpadali do siebie. Ciągłe sms-y, rozmowy. Przyjaciele.

– To co na śniadanie? – spytała Bella, wchodząc do kuchni w pełni ubrana z cudownym uśmiechem na ustach.

– A co byś chciała?

– Zdam się na ciebie.

– To w takim razie siadaj – zakomunikował i zaczął stawiać na stole przygotowane przez siebie rzeczy i po chwili już się nimi zajadali.

– To co cię, Cullen, do mnie sprowadza?

– A nie mogę do ciebie tak po prostu wpaść? – odpowiedział jej pytaniem na pytanie, przy czym jedna z jego brwi powędrowała nieznacznie w górę, a na twarzy pojawił się głupkowaty uśmieszek.

– Ależ oczywiście, że możesz. Tylko dzisiaj nie będę mogła ci poświęcić zbyt dużo uwagi, gdyż muszę się na jutro przygotować na uniwerek – powiedziała, a Edward wypchnął dolną wargę do przodu niczym dziecko, które nie dostało ulubionej zabawki. – Oj, no nie rób takiej miny. Niektórzy nie pracują czterdzieści godzin tygodniowo w biurze.

– No okej. Czyli mam rozumieć, że sam mam się sobą zająć?

– Powiedzmy. Ale niedługo. Im wcześniej siądę nad książkami, tym wcześniej skończę.

– W sumie racja.

– No to skoro się dogadaliśmy, to zmyję szybko naczynia, a ty rób tu sobie, co ci się tylko żywnie podoba.

– Dziękuję za pozwolenie, Piękna – powiedział z rozbawieniem w głosie, a Bella spojrzała na niego groźnie.

– I skończ już z tą Piękną, Piękny.

Bella szybko uporała się z brudnymi naczyniami, a pomógł jej w tym Edward. Potem rozłożyła się ze wszystkimi książkami w kuchni, z kolei miedzianowłosy chłopak powędrował przed telewizor na kanapę, na której wygodnie się rozsiadł, by oglądać mecz baseballu. Dziewczyna utonęła w książkach, a nauka ją pochłonęła. Dopiero po upływie prawie dwóch godzin ocknęła się i postanowiła zrobić sobie przerwę. Poszła do salonu, gdzie w telewizorze leciały głupie reklamy, z kolei chłopak spał smacznie na sofie. Podeszła do niego cicho na palcach i wyłączyła telewizor, a potem chwyciła koc i go nim przykryła. Twarz miał spokojną od snu. Wyglądał jak beztroski i uroczy mały chłopiec. Obserwowała go chwilę, a potem znowu wróciła do kuchni.

Nauczyła się już wszystkiego i nawet zdążyła zrobić obiad, a Edward jak spał, tak spał nadal. Na zewnątrz zrobiło się ciemno i zaczął padać deszcz. Bella siedziała w fotelu obok śpiącego chłopaka i czytała kobiecy magazyn, a na nosie miała okulary. Dopiero po dłuższej chwili miedzianowłosy lekko zaczął się ruszać, zmrużył bardziej oczy i się obudził. Przetarł rękoma oczy i rozejrzał się dookoła, a jego wzrok zatrzymał się na Belli.

– Zasnąłem? – spytał zachrypniętym głosem, siadając na kanapie.

– Przespałeś nawet pół dnia – powiedziała, a oczy chłopaka stały się duże ze zdziwienia. – Chodź na obiad, bo czekam z nim od dawna.

– Czemu mnie nie obudziłaś?

– A czemu miałabym to robić? O ile mi wiadomo, zarwałeś kilka ostatnich nocy i musiałeś je odespać. A ja przynajmniej miałam święty spokój – powiedziała, uśmiechając się do niego.

– Korzyść obustronna.

– Dokładnie – odpowiedziała mu i zaczęli się śmiać.

Zjedli pyszny obiad w swoim towarzystwie, umilając sobie czas rozmową o błahostkach. Przychodziło im to naturalnie. Nie brakowało tematów, a chociażby o pogodzie mogli rozmawiać dobre piętnaście minut, kłócąc się i przekomarzając nawzajem niczym małe dzieci lubiące sobie dogryzać. Gdy byli we dwójkę, właśnie tak się zachowywali. Jak dzieci potrzebujące beztroskiej zabawy, oderwania się od świata zniszczonego wojnami, kataklizmami, wypadkami, którymi bombardowani byli z każdej strony przez wszelkiego rodzaju media. Chwila ciszy i spokoju. Czas na kontemplację i znalezienie sensu życia.

Z kubkami wypełnionymi ciepłą herbatą powędrowali do salonu. Bella usiadła zwinięta i opatulona kocem, z kolei chłopak siadł na wprost niej po turecku, biorąc ostrożnie łyk owocowego napoju. Długa drzemka spowodowała, że był bardzo wypoczęty, a to po kilku ostatnich dniach ciężkiej pracy było mu potrzebne.

– Opowiedz mi coś o sobie.

– Co jeszcze chciałbyś o mnie wiedzieć, co? – spytała, uśmiechając się do niego delikatnie. Polubiła te wspólne spędzanie czasu. Było to inne niż wszystko.

– Hmm… Nie wiem, może coś o twoich rodzicach?

– Eh… mama… szalona i zwariowana. Milion pomysłów na minutę. Otwarta na wszelkie propozycje. Tata cichy, spokojny. Totalne przeciwieństwo mamy. Bardzo się kochali…

– Kochali? – wyłapał bezbłędnie ten czas przeszły w jej głosie i przyjrzał jej się uważnie, nie chcąc, by żadna emocja malująca się na twarzy dziewczyny mu umknęła.

– Zginęli w wypadku samochodowym trzy lata temu.

– Przepraszam, nie wiedziałem…

– Spoko, nic się nie stało. A twoi?

– Cóż… mój tata zmarł na zawał dwa lata temu, a mama mieszka za miastem.

– Jaka jest? – spytała, chcąc choć spróbować wyobrazić sobie matkę miedzianowłosego chłopaka siedzącego tuż obok niej.

– Ciepła, kochana, troskliwa… Nie potrafi patrzeć na cierpienia innych, dlatego aktywnie udziela się we wszelkich akcjach społecznych. Po śmierci taty najdziwniejsze dla mnie było to, że się nie załamała. Byli świetnym i zgranym małżeństwem. Bardzo go kochała, a mimo to po stracie ukochanej osoby dała sobie radę…

– Bardzo ją kochasz, co?

– Jest najważniejszą osobą w moim życiu. Wzorem, autorytetem, przykładem. Jak mógłbym jej nie kochać?

– Potrafisz się do tego przyznać, a nie każdy jest do tego zdolny.

– Zaraz się zarumienię – przyznał lekko zawstydzony, a dziewczyna zaczęła się lekko śmiać.

– No dalej, chcę to zobaczyć.

– Przestań! I tak właściwie, to ja już będę się zbierać.

– Co? Nie zgadzam się! Jak już mi się zwaliłeś na cały dzień, to już zostań. Mam siedzieć tu sama w tych pustych czterech ścianach?

– Ale na pewno? Żeby później nie było, że ci się narzucam czy coś.

– Na pewno. Zostajesz i koniec kropka.

– Okej.

Został, bo co miał innego zrobić? Spędzić wieczór tak jak ona, samotnie  
w pustych ścianach mieszkania. Oboje mieli przynajmniej towarzystwo.


	4. Chapter 4

**Rozdział 4**

Od ich pierwszego spotkania minęło już kilka miesięcy. Ich przyjaźń z każdym dniem się rozwijała. Spotykali się, czasami nawet codziennie. Spędzali ze sobą wiele czasu, poznając się na wylot. Nie mieli przed sobą żadnych tajemnic. Akceptowali siebie nawzajem, ze wszystkimi wadami. Stali się dla siebie tym kimś, komu powierzyliby swoje życie. Jedno drugiemu może wypłakać się w rękaw. Wspólnie rozwiązują swoje problemy. A do tego wszystkiego seks jako dodatek. Odpowiadało im takie życie. Oboje cały czas wolni i niezależni, a mimo to związani z jedną osobą od dłuższego czasu. Dziwny i mało prawdopodobny związek, ale mimo to realny. Związek bez kłamstw, oszustw, zdrady. Podejrzeń, oskarżeń… Związek, w którym obie strony potrafią sobie szczerze powiedzieć, co jest w porządku, a co nie. Związek idealny…

Była niedziela i Bella wstała jakiś kwadrans temu. Szwędała się po swoim mieszkaniu, szurając kapciami po parkiecie i co chwilę ziewając. Zabierała się właśnie za zjedzenie śniadania, gdy do drzwi jej mieszkania zadzwonił dzwonek. Z głośnym westchnieniem wstała z krzesła, idąc do przedpokoju. Tylko jedna osoba była zdolna do tego, by odwiedzać ją  
w niedzielny poranek. Otworzyła drzwi nie patrząc nawet, kto za nimi stoi, i z powrotem poszła do kuchni, by napić się gorącej herbaty.

– Cześć, Piękna – powiedział oparty o futrynę kuchennych drzwi Edward, z głupkowatym uśmieszkiem przyklejonym na ustach.

_Piękna…_ już jej to nie przeszkadzało. Przyzwyczaiła się do tego uroczego określenia przez te wszystkie miesiące i nawet jej się spodobało. Ale Cullen w dalszym ciągu nie wyjaśnił jej, czemu tak ją nazywa. Prosiła go o to wiele razy, ale po kilku „kiedyś" zrezygnowała z pytania.

– Cześć, Piękny. Chcesz coś na śniadanie?

– Nie, dzięki. Już jadłem. A ty jedz, ubieraj się i jedziemy.

– Gdzie? – spytała ze zdziwieniem, patrząc w te jego cudowne oczy, które od samego początku jej się podobały.

– Niespodzianka.

– Chcesz mnie porwać? – zapytała z czarującym uśmiechem na ustach, a miedzianowłosemu chłopakowi na ten widok lekko przyspieszyło serce  
i działo się tak zawsze. Nie umiał inaczej zareagować na ten niespotykany uśmiech. Oczarowywała go zawsze, i tak właściwie to przecież niczym.

– Powiedzmy – powiedział ogólnikowo z łobuzerskim uśmieszkiem.

– Ale ja się nie zgadzam.

– A ja nie pytam się ciebie o zdanie. Masz piętnaście minut, a jak nie to wsadzę cię do samochodu tak, jak będziesz stała.

– Pół godziny.

– Dwadzieścia minut.

– Dwadzieścia pięć.

– Niech ci będzie. – Poddał się zrezygnowany, ale prawda też jest taka, że nie umiał jej odmówić.

Po upływie prawie godziny wreszcie siedzieli w samochodzie Edwarda, jadąc za miasto. Pogoda im sprzyjała, bo słońce delikatnie świeciło i wywoływało ciepły uśmiech na twarzy.

– Powiesz mi, gdzie jedziemy? – spytała już lekko zirytowana Isabella, siedząca na miejscu pasażera, podziwiając mijane za oknem widoki.

– Nie powiem ci, zresztą niedługo sama się przekonasz. Taki wypad za miasto dobrze ci zrobi. Uwierz mi.

– Eh, wiesz co? Nie lubię cię.

– Ja ciebie też.

Po kilkunastu minutach wreszcie dojechali nad niewielkie jeziorko, wokół którego była polanka. Bella wysiadła z samochodu i rozejrzała się dookoła. Stanęła oczarowana, ze wzrokiem utkwionym w piękny krajobraz.

– Wow. Tu jest pięknie – powiedziała zachwycona, chcąc jak najwięcej zobaczyć.

– Wiem, Piękna – odpowiedział jej dumny z siebie, a dziewczyna spojrzała na niego ze śmiechem.

Wyciągał rzeczy z bagażnika, które zabrał ze sobą z domu, by móc spędzić cały dzień na świeżym powietrzu. Bella poszła przed siebie, rozglądając się wokoło. To miejsce miało w sobie taki czar i magię. Cisza, przerywana jedynie przez śpiew ptaków. Szum wody. Szelest liści. Czyste, nieskazitelne piękno przyrody.

– Jak znalazłeś to miejsce? – spytała pełna ekscytacji, obracając się w stronę chłopaka.

– Przypadkiem – powiedział jej ze swoim firmowym uśmieszkiem na twarzy.

– Wiesz, wydaje mi się, że przypadki są najfajniejsze.

– Też mi się tak wydaje.

– Ale nieźle sobie to wszystko zaplanowałeś. Dzięki, że mnie tu zabrałeś – powiedziała i cmoknęła go w policzek.

– Nie ma sprawy.

Czas mijał, a oni leniuchowali na łonie natury, nie przejmując się zupełnie niczym. Nikt im nie przeszkadzał. Byli sami wśród piękna przyrody, łapiąc pojedyncze promienie słońca. Edward leżał na kocu z zamkniętymi oczami. Mógł w spokoju pomyśleć, zastanowić się. Odpocząć od tych wszystkich biurowych spraw i ciągłej bieganiny.

Natomiast Bella siedziała po turecku w ogromnej bluzie swojego przyjaciela, gdyż trochę zmarzła. Kilka kwiatków znajdowało się za jej uchem, a z jednej ze stokrotek obrywała pojedyncze płatki, nieświadomie w myślach wypowiadając: _kocha, nie kocha…_ czy też _kocha, lubi, szanuje, nie chce, nie dba, żartuje… _W skupieniu odrywała płatek po płatku,  
a wyglądała przy tym jak mała, urocza dziewczynka. Taki cudowny, niewinny aniołek.

Edward przyglądał jej się uważnie i po raz kolejny zachwyciło go jej piękno. Zrobił jej nawet zdjęcie, lecz tego nie zauważyła, bo była tak skupiona na tym, co robiła.

Czasami były takie dni, kiedy zastanawiał się, dlaczego jest jej przyjacielem. Akurat on, bo poza nim nie miała nikogo innego. Żadnej przyjaciółki. Jedynie koleżanki, przez które od czasu do czasu płakała w jego rękaw. Był przy niej zawsze wtedy, gdy tego potrzebowała, ale też w takich chwilach, w których poradziłaby sobie sama. To działało w dwie strony. Ona też przy nim była. Nawet nigdy na poważnie się nie pokłócili. Droczyli się prawie zawsze, ale nic poza tym.

– Jakie jest twoje największe marzenie? – spytał w pewnej chwili, uważnie jej się przyglądając, a Bella spojrzała na niego zaskoczona.

– A co to za pytanie? – spytała z dziwnym uśmieszkiem na ustach.

– A takie sobie pytanie, więc?

– Ale takie największe.

– No takie największe.

– Więc moim największym marzeniem jest… – zaczęła, uciekając myślami do świata marzeń – moim największym marzeniem jest zwiedzenie Włoch. Od Alp aż po sam czubek buta. Chciałabym poznać od środka tę kulturę i życie Włochów. Chciałabym… chciałabym po prostu tam żyć – dokończyła i spojrzała na niego, a jego zielone tęczówki były  
w niej utkwione. – A twoje? Jakie jest twoje największe marzenie? – Zmieszał się i spuścił wzrok.

– Kiedyś ci powiem.

– Ej!

– Kiedyś – uciął krótko i dobitnie.

Nie potrafił. Nie mógł jej tego powiedzieć. Na pewno nie teraz. Na początku ustalili pewne zasady. A że przez te wszystkie miesiące coś się  
w Edwardzie zmieniło... Cóż. Nie mógł teraz. Może kiedyś. Ale z pewnością nie w najbliższym czasie.

– Po co chciałeś wiedzieć, jakie jest moje największe marzenie? – spytała delikatnie, a jednak odrobinę niepewnie, patrząc mu prosto w oczy.

– A nie mogę wiedzieć, jakie jest największe marzenie mojej przyjaciółki?

– Po pierwsze – zaczęła rozgniewana – nie odpowiada się pytaniem na pytanie. A po drugie, to czemu to nie działa w dwie strony? – spytała naburmuszona.

– Czepiasz się.

– Wcale nie! – powiedziała i obróciła się do niego plecami.

Podniósł się i przytulił się do niej, całując ją w głowę. Spięła się lekko na jego dotyk, by po chwili się rozluźnić i bardziej wtulić się w jego silne ramiona.

– Obiecuję ci, że kiedyś ci powiem, ale na razie… na razie nie potrafię.

– Zawsze jest to „kiedyś".

– Nie zawsze.

– Ale bardzo często. Unikasz niektórych tematów. Czemu nie jesteś ze mną szczery?

– Jestem, ale nie na każdy temat łatwo mi mówić – powiedział, a Bella spojrzała mu prosto w oczy, uważnie się w nie wpatrując.

– Edwardzie, co się dzieje? – spytała i dotknęła delikatnie jego lekko zarośniętego policzka, ostrożnie przejeżdżając po nim samymi opuszkami palców. – Jesteś jakiś inny… smutny.

– Nic, naprawdę nic. Miałem ciężki tydzień, to wszystko.

– Wiesz, że możesz mi wszystko powiedzieć.

– Wiem – powiedział i przytulił się do niej bardziej.

To delikatne kruche ciało wtuliło się w jego silne, bezpieczne ramiona. Czuł jej ciepło. Jej zapach go obezwładniał. Zamknął ją w swoim uścisku. Teraz mógł przy niej tak po prostu być, jak przyjaciel. Mógł się o nią troszczyć, opiekować, chronić. Jak przyjaciel… Chwilami bał się, że to wszystko kiedyś się skończy. Bella odejdzie. Nie chciał tego. Nie potrafił. Nie umiał sobie nawet tego wyobrazić. Przez te wszystkie miesiące stała się częścią jego życia, a gdyby odeszła… Nie potrafił o tym myśleć. Chciał, by została już przy nim na zawsze. Przez te kilkanaście ostatnich tygodni wypełniała jego każdy dzień, a on pragnął, by nadal tak było. _Jego Piękna…_

Jej ciało przy jego ciele. Zapach, uśmiech. Blask czekoladowych tęczówek. Ciągłe docinki. Z pozoru bardzo pewna siebie, a w rzeczywistości bardzo krucha i bezbronna istota, którą bardzo łatwo skrzywdzić. Potrzebująca kogoś, kto chroniłby ją przed całym światem.

Nie bez przyczyny spytał ją o jej największe marzenie. Natomiast marzenie Edwarda mogłoby wydawać się niezwykle banalne, ale czy  
w rzeczywistości naprawdę takie jest… Nie wymaga wielkich pieniędzy do jego zrealizowania czy też ogromnych przygotowań. Niby jest o krok, na wyciągnięcie ręki, a jednak bardzo daleko.

Wracali już do domu. Za oknami zaczynało robić się szaro, a ciszę między nimi wypełniali Scorpionsi. Bella siedziała zamyślona w fotelu pasażera. Po południu ogarnęło ją dziwne uczucie, że Edward się od niej oddala. Zamyka w sobie i blokuje do siebie dostęp. Nie miała najmniejszego pojęcia, czemu się tak dzieje, lecz wiedziała jedno. Musi coś z tym zrobić.

Dojechali pod kamienicę, w której mieszkała Isabella i oboje w dalszym ciągu milcząc, rozpięli pasy bezpieczeństwa, a Bella przerwała pierwsza ciszę:

– Dzięki za tę dzisiejszą niespodziankę – zaczęła, patrząc na jego smutny profil. – Świetnie się bawiłam. Fajnie, że wyciągnąłeś mnie dzisiaj z domu. Obojgu dobrze nam to zrobiło – dokończyła, uśmiechając się do niego uroczo.

– Nie ma za co, i to ja ci dziękuję – odezwał się z niewielkim uśmiechem na ustach i spojrzał na nią oczami zupełnie innymi niż do tej pory.

Utonęła w tym spojrzeniu. Zahipnotyzowało ją w pełni. Było takie magiczne, a jednocześnie wywoływało dreszcze. To spojrzenie, którego nigdy dotąd nie widziała, ale było tak niesamowicie piękne, że w pełni ją urzekło.

– A mogę liczyć na to, że częściej będziesz mi robić takie niespodzianki? – spytała niewinnie, a u miedzianowłosego chłopaka wywołało to szczery śmiech.

– Możesz. Nie ma sprawy.

– To świetnie. Ja już zmykam. Pa – powiedziała i nachyliła się, by cmoknąć go w policzek, lecz w ostateczności pocałowała go w usta.

Zsynchronizowane poruszały się w jednym wolnym tempie. Delikatnie się muskały, niczym skrzydła motyla. Rozchyliła lekko wargi, wpuszczając go do środka. Jego usta były coraz zachłanniejsze. Nie mógł się powstrzymać. To Bella wykonała pierwszy krok, a że potrzebował jej jak powietrza… Musiał się zadowolić pocałunkiem.

Wplotła swoje dłonie w te miedziane kosmyki, napierając na niego bardziej. Pocałunek wyrażający tak wiele różnych emocji. Powodował, że nie chciało się go kończyć, a pragnęło się coraz więcej. Nigdy czegoś takiego z nim nie przeżyła. W ogóle z nikim czegoś takiego nie doświadczyła.

Zjechał ustami na jej łabędzią szyję, drażniąc ją twardym zarostem.  
Z piersi Belli wyrwał się cichy jęk zadowolenia. Zaciskała piąstki w jego włosach, chcąc więcej i więcej. Ze zmrużonymi oczami, rozkoszowała się dotykiem jego ust na swojej skórze. To było cudowne.

Powrócili do swoich warg, znowu łącząc je w szalonym i zachłannym pocałunku, pragnąc coraz więcej. Aż w końcu niechętnie oderwała się od tych cudownych ust i bez słowa opuściła samochód.

Zaskoczony otworzył oczy, w których było pożądanie i coś jeszcze. Nie potrafił nazwać tego, co przed chwilą się stało. Oparł głowę o zagłówek, oddychając ciężko i próbując ogarnąć myślami cały dzisiejszy dzień. A to przed chwilą… Może jeszcze jest jakaś nadzieja…


	5. Chapter 5

**Rozdział 5**

Wpadła zdyszana do swojego mieszkania. Jej serce prawie wyrywało się z piersi, nie tyle po wspinaczce na piętro, na którym mieszkała, co po tym szaleńczym pocałunku, którego doświadczyła parę chwil temu. Oparła się o drzwi, przymykając oczy. Dotknęła ostrożnie dłonią swoich warg, na których w dalszym ciągu czuła miękkie, delikatne i czułe usta Edwarda. W jej myślach pojawiła się jego postać. Piękna i uśmiechnięta. Na nowo zatraciła się w tym pocałunku, który przed chwilą przeżyła, lecz tym razem tylko mentalnie. Rozmarzyła się, chcąc na nowo to przeżyć. Chciała poczuć jego usta, lecz tym razem wszędzie. Na chociażby najmniejszym zakamarku jej ciała. Pragnęła poczuć się piękna i uwielbiana, a przy nim właśnie taka się czuła.

Wzięła głęboki oddech i do jej nozdrzy dotarł zapach tego cudownego miedzianowłosego chłopaka. Delikatny, lecz niezwykle męski, który rozbudzał zmysły. Wtuliła się w jego bluzę, którą w dalszym ciągu miała na sobie, chcąc znowu go poczuć i marząc o tym, że to jego silne ramiona. Chcąc być przytuloną do tego smukłego i wysportowanego ciała z lekkim zarysem mięśni. Pragnąc po raz kolejny zatracić się w głębi jego pięknych zielonych oczu.

_Zakochała się w nim..._

Jej brązowe oczy otworzyły się szeroko, gdy ta myśl pojawiła się w jej głowie. Oddech się pogłębił, a serce przyspieszyło. Zakochała się w nim, ale przecież nie mogła się w nim zakochać. Osunęła się po drzwiach na ziemię, a drastyczne myśli zaczęły wypełniać jej głowę. Nie mogła się w nim zakochać. Nie takie były zasady. Są przyjaciółmi i nie może go stracić. Zbyt wiele dla niej znaczy... No właśnie, zbyt.

Łzy zaczęły spływać po jej policzkach, a lekka panika wywoływała coraz to gorsze myśli. Co teraz będzie? Przecież ustalili na początku, że nie chcą związku. Ustalili, że mają być przyjaciółmi. Tylko przyjaciółmi i nikim więcej. A ona się w nim zakochała. Lecz kiedy to się stało?

Obrazy z przeszłości zaczęły napływać do jej umysłu. Wszystkie chwile spędzone z nim zaczęły się jej przypominać – te, podczas których kochali się ze sobą, siedzieli w salonie, rozmawiając i popijając herbatę. Każdą chwilę, gdy mogła wtulić się w te jego silne męskie ramiona. Pamiętała, jak ją pocieszał i jak czuła się przy nim bezpiecznie. Kiedy przy niej był, zawsze gdy tego potrzebowała. Twierdził, że jest piękna i tak właśnie odbierała siebie tylko i wyłącznie przy nim. Umiał sprawić, że nawet kiedy czuła się źle, uśmiechała się. Stał się jej najlepszym i jedynym przyjacielem. Tak po prostu się nim stał, a ona teraz może to zaprzepaścić.

Wtuliła się bardziej w jego bluzę, a łzy w dalszym ciągu ciekły po jej policzkach. Zastanawiała się, co zrobić. Nie chciała go stracić, ale też nie chciała go okłamywać. Musiała być z nim szczera. Zawsze była i teraz też będzie. I mimo że nękały ją drastyczne myśli, mówiące jej, że powie jej, że to koniec, wiedziała, że musi to zrobić. I wcale nie najgorsze było to, że powiedziałby jej, że nie odwzajemnia jej uczuć. Przerażające było dla niej to, że powie jej, że nie będą się już więcej spotykać, ciągnąć tej przyjaźni.

Postanowiła już, mimo że się cholernie bała. Starła dłonią łzy z policzków i wstała z podłogi, na której cały czas siedziała. Nie patrząc w lustro na to, jak wygląda, opuściła swoje mieszkanie, kierując swoje kroki w stronę budynku, w którym mieszkał Edward. Nie było to ani blisko, ani daleko, lecz całą drogę do mieszkania miedzianowłosego chłopaka Bella toczyła ze sobą wewnętrzną walkę. Stawiała powoli nogę za nogą, rozglądając się po znajomej jej przecież okolicy, jednak w tej chwili czuła się, jakby była tu pierwszy raz. Jej myśli krążące wokół Edwarda całkowicie wybiły ją z rytmu, czuła się, jakby znajdowała się w innej czasoprzestrzeni, w innym świecie, do którego bała się wejść z obawy przed... odtrąceniem? A może przed całkowitą zagładą tego, co tak długo było budowane, na co tak ciężko oboje pracowali. Powiedzieć mu, co do niego czuje, czy też nie. Lecz czy byłaby w stanie być z nim, spędzać czas, spotykać się, ukrywając swoje uczucia? Zachowywać się tak jak przedtem, mimo że wiele się zmieniło. Udawać przed nim. Udawać przed samą sobą. Nie byłaby w stanie tak żyć, dlatego do niego szła, mimo że miała wiele wątpliwości.

Jeden dzień, właściwie jeden wieczór tyle zmienił. Edward z jej przyjaciela stał się osobą, w której się zakochała. Nie miała pojęcia, kiedy to nastąpiło, a uświadomiła to sobie po tylu miesiącach znajomości. W ich przyjaźni był seks, lecz to między nimi nie powodowało żadnych komplikacji. To ona głównie go do tego prowokowała, ale nigdy nie zapomni tego pierwszego razu, kiedy on sam wszystko zaczął.

Brała prysznic w jego mieszkaniu, gdy wszedł do kabiny i pierwsze, co zrobił, to zaatakował jej usta intensywnym pocałunkiem. Kochali się wtedy, a gorąca woda spływała po ich nagich ciałach. Zespoleni w jedno. Teraz dopiero zdała sobie sprawę z tego, że seks między nimi zawsze był niezwykłym przeżyciem. Od samego początku, odkąd się poznali. Nawet ich pierwszy raz. Zawsze był taki czuły i delikatny. Czuła się wtedy wielbiona. Czuła się cudownie i nikt poza nim nigdy tego nie sprawił.

Stanęła przed drzwiami jego mieszkania. Jej oddechy stały się głębsze. Starała się powstrzymać nerwy, lecz nie wychodziło jej to najlepiej. Wyciągnęła drżącą niespokojnie dłoń przed siebie i zapukała. Czekała chwilę, aż w końcu drzwi się otworzyły. Stał zdziwiony, lecz gdy zobaczył w ciemnym korytarzu jej postać, delikatny uśmiech pojawił się na jego twarzy.

– Cześć, Bella - powiedział ciepło, otwierając szerzej drzwi, by mogła wejść do środka.

– Hej, Edward - odpowiedziała słabym głosem, wchodząc do jego mieszkania i unikając patrzenia na niego. Mimo to chłopak zauważył jej zaczerwienione oczy i zaschnięte łzy widniejące na zaróżowionych policzkach.

– Bella, stało się coś? - spytał zmartwiony, idąc za nią do salonu, do którego podążała.

– Tak... to znaczy ja muszę ci coś powiedzieć - odpowiedziała, a te słowa ledwo dotarły do uszu Edwarda. Były niezwykle ciche, a całe jej ciało prawie się trzęsło ze zdenerwowania. Patrzył na nią i nie wiedział, co zrobić. Chciał już wiedzieć, co się stało, ale milczała, aż w końcu nie mogąc wytrzymać dłużej, sam zapytał:

– Bella, o co chodzi?

– Edward... ja wiem, że to nie tak miało być, że... Edward, ale ja... - zaczęła i spojrzała mu prosto w oczy. W te tęczówki w kolorze głębokiej zieleni, w których zawsze się zatracała, a wtedy wszystkie fragmenty ich wspólnego przyjacielskiego życia zaczęły przewijać jej się przed oczami. Niczym film w zwolnionym tempie. Niektóre mniej ważne momenty pokazane w przyspieszeniu, potem stop-klatka i zwolnione tempo. Oczami wyobraźni oglądała ten cudowny film, który był niczym komedia romantyczna. Bohaterowie mieli swoje lepsze i gorsze dni, ale zawsze im się udawało. Ale przecież komedia romantyczna to tylko zmyślona produkcja, zwykła fikcja, która nigdy się nie urzeczywistni. No właśnie... nigdy. Nie ma szans na powodzenie. Nie będzie happy endu.

Patrzyła cały czas w jego oczy, a Edward w dalszym ciągu nie wiedział, o co chodzi. Patrzył na nią, starając się rozszyfrować jej zachowanie, lecz bez powodzenia. W zaczerwienionych oczach Belli na nowo zaczęły zbierać się łzy, ale nie pozwoliła im spłynąć po policzkach i podjęła już definitywną decyzję, która nie ulegnie już zmianie. Nie zaryzykuje ich przyjaźni, bo jest dla niej ogromnie ważna.

– Zapomnij, że w ogóle tutaj byłam - powiedziała pewnie i ominąwszy go, opuściła mieszkanie Edwarda. Stał zdezorientowany i dopiero po chwili dotarło do niego, co się stało.

– Bella! Zaczekaj! Proszę! - Pobiegł za nią, krzycząc, lecz jej już nie było. Nie miał pojęcia, co chciała mu powiedzieć i w efekcie końcowym powstrzymała się przed tym. Wiedział, że była w rozterce. Jakby się czegoś bała, lecz nie wiedział czego. Tak bardzo chciał ją teraz przytulić i powiedzieć jej prawdę. Ale już za późno.

Szła zapłakana ciemnymi zaułkami, nie patrząc nawet na to, gdzie idzie. Nie interesowało ją nic poza tym, co wydarzyło się parę chwil temu. Uświadomiła sobie, że naprawdę go kocha. I co? Nie może mu tego powiedzieć, bo boi się go stracić. Stracić swojego najlepszego przyjaciela, w którym się zakochała, a nie mogła. Na początku ich znajomości sama stawiała sprawę jasno, a teraz sama zaczęła łamać reguły i wszelkie zasady, a przede wszystkim tę najważniejszą. Zakochała się w nim i mimo że była to zasada niepisana, oboje wiedzieli, że żadne z nich nie mogło dopuścić do tego, by zakochać się w drugiej osobie.

Łzy obficie spływały po jej policzkach, a w głowie przez cały czas był jedynie ten miedzianowłosy, przystojny chłopak. Naprawdę nie wiedziała, co ma teraz zrobić. Ogarnęła ją pustka i jedna wielka nieświadomość. Jak miałaby mu teraz spojrzeć w oczy. Oszukiwać cały czas. Była bezsilna. Włóczyła się po ulicach, nie chcąc wracać do domu, w którym czułaby jego obecność w każdym zakamarku jej mieszkania.

Zapadła już ciemna noc, a Bella zaczęła tracić orientację w terenie. Po dość długim włóczeniu się po mieście zgubiła się i nie wiedziała, gdzie się znajduje. Nie miała pojęcia, która jest godzina i ile czasu minęło, odkąd wybiegła z mieszkania Edwarda. Powoli zaczęła się uspokajać i w głowie poukładała sobie część tych szalonych wydarzeń, które toczyły się dzisiaj jak domino. Wystarczyło pchnąć jeden klocek, a samoczynnie przewracały się kolejne, aż w końcu ostatnie upadło.

Ta sytuacja nie miała odpowiedniego wyjścia. Wszystko, co by zrobiła, prawdopodobnie skończyłoby się klęską. Ich przyjaźń mogłaby się rozpaść, mogłaby go stracić. Na zawsze, a tego z pewnością nie chciała. Być może kiedyś wyzna mu swoje uczucia. Może kiedyś, ale na pewno nie w najbliższym czasie, bo nie chce nic zepsuć.

Zaczęła się rozglądać po okolicy, chcąc zlokalizować, gdzie jest. Weszła w jedną wąską i pustą uliczkę, a parę metrów za sobą usłyszała ciężki chód. Jej serce automatycznie przyspieszyło, a ciało opanował strach. Przyspieszyła swoje kroki, nie oglądając się za siebie. Skręciła w kolejny zaułek i stanęła sparaliżowana, widząc przed sobą drogę bez wyjścia.

Znalazła się w pułapce bez odwrotu, a kroki stawały się coraz głośniejsze. Poczuła za sobą obecność obcej osoby. Wysoki, wręcz potężny mężczyzna stał za nią. Czuła jego oddech na swojej szyi. Bała się wykonać jakikolwiek ruch, chociażby nawet gest. Pchnął ją na mur. W tym momencie dotarło do niej, co za chwilę może się stać. Ogarnął ją przeraźliwy strach. Starała się bronić, krzyczeć, ale napastnik był znacznie silniejszy od niej. Stała się bezsilna. Spodnie zostały z niej zdarte, a jej ciało boleśnie przyparto do muru. Nie miała jak uciekać, bronić się. Nie miała żadnych szans, by przed tym uciec.

Popadła w odrętwienie. Opanował ją niesamowity ból. Psychiczny ból. Widziała, co się działo. Była właśnie gwałcona. Słone łzy spływały po jej policzkach, które przyciśnięte do brudnej i obskurnej ściany miały na sobie liczne ślady otarć. Nie mogła nic zrobić. Została na to skazana. Nie było żadnej możliwości odwołania się od tego wyroku, który bezpodstawnie jej wymierzono.

Mimo że to wszystko się działo, jej myślami zawładnął Edward. Przed oczami miała jego uśmiechniętą twarz. Taką piękną i cudowną. Marzyła o tym, by się teraz do niego przytulić. Z nim się kochać. Chcąc poczuć jego czułe i miękkie usta na swoim ciele. Myślała o nim, o tym wszystkim, co do tej pory ją spotkało, ale bolesny cios przewrócił ją na ziemię.

Popadła w stan dysocjacji. Opuściła swoje ciało i przyglądała się temu wszystkiemu. Temu brutalnemu aktowi. Nie czuła nic. Nie docierało do niej to, co działo się z jej ciałem. Oderwała się od niego, aż brutalny cios w policzek wrócił ją rzeczywistości.

I co, suko?! Podobało się? - Splunął na nią jeszcze i odszedł, zostawiając ją zupełnie samą na brudnym bruku.


	6. Chapter 6

**Rozdział 6**

Odkąd Bella opuściła mieszkanie Edwarda, minęły trzy dni. Od tego czasu się nie widzieli. Chłopak był zbyt zapracowany, by się z nią spotkać, lecz za każdym razem gdy do niej dzwonił, nie odbierała telefonu. Edward na ten tydzień musiał przygotować artykuł o gwałtach do kolejnego numeru gazety i pochłonęło go to całkowicie. Miał dwa spotkania z ofiarami gwałtów. Rozmawiając z tymi młodymi dziewczynami, przeżył ogromny szok. Nie mógł zrozumieć tego, jak można tak skrzywdzić kobietę.

Do swojego zadania podszedł bardzo poważnie. Chciał napisać to jak najlepiej. Chciał napisać to tak, by było to wiarygodne. Mógł to zrobić ot tak, by ten artykuł po prostu był, ale to, co usłyszał od tych dwóch kobiet, wstrząsnęło nim i zrozumiał, że nie może napisać tego, nie wkładając w to cząstki siebie. Spędził nad tym tekstem trochę czasu, ale czytając go i poprawiając po raz kolejny, stwierdził, że był naprawdę dobry. Przekazał w nim wszystko to , czego się dowiedział na ten temat. Ubrał to tylko w trochę inne słowa. Ciut łagodniejsze.

Był wtorkowy wieczór i Edward po raz kolejny tego dnia starał się skontaktować z Bellą, lecz bez powodzenia. Kolejne pięć pustych sygnałów i nic. Nie ma jej głosu ani śmiechu. Odkąd opuściła w sobotę jego mieszkanie, nie miał pojęcia, co się z nią dzieje. Dzwonił do niej kilkakrotnie, wysyłał sms'y, ale bez odzewu.

Odłożył swój telefon na stół i podszedł do pianina, na którym stały zdjęcia jego bliskich oprawione w ramki. Do kolekcji fotografii jego rodziny ostatnio dołączyło jeszcze jedno, zrobione podczas sobotniej wycieczki za miasto. Wziął elegancką ramkę do ręki, a widząc tę piękną, uśmiechniętą dziewczynę obrywającą białe płatki stokrotek, uśmiechnął się, a jego serce opanowało takie niesamowite ciepło. Ostatnio zaczęła dla niego więcej znaczyć. Teraz, gdy nie widzieli się trzy dni, nawet nie rozmawiali, zatęsknił za nią, nie mówiąc już o tym, że się o nią martwił.

Gdy przyszła do niego wtedy w sobotę, nie spodziewał się jej, ale gdy ją zobaczył, nie wiedział, co myśleć, co robić. Wyglądała na roztrzęsioną, lekko zagubioną. Wydawało mu się, że stało się coś ważnego. Nawet bardzo ważnego. Gdy spojrzała mu w oczy, zobaczył w nich wahanie. Chciała mu coś powiedzieć, ale w końcu zrezygnowała. _Uciekła_. Był to właściwie pierwszy raz, kiedy coś przed nim zataiła. Bella nic nigdy przed nim nie ukrywała, w odróżnieniu od niego. Zawsze była z nim szczera i mówiła to, co myśli. To w niej właśnie lubił. Za to on...

Przejechał palcem po fotografii, obrysowując siedzącą na trawie postać Belli. Nie była wtedy świadoma tego, że zrobił jej zdjęcie, ale co za tym idzie, wyszła niezwykle uroczo i oczywiście pięknie. _Zakochał się_ w niej i zrozumiał to już jakiś czas temu. Nie powiedział jej jeszcze tego, bo bał się jej reakcji, lecz wiedział, że zrobi to w najbliższym czasie. Chciał z nią być jak mężczyzna z kobietą, w każdym aspekcie tego stanu. Chciał budzić się obok niej każdego ranka, móc do niej mówić _kochanie_, szeptać jej do ucha _kocham cię... _Istniał tylko jeden problem. Nie wiedział, co ona na to. Czy również pragnie tego samego co on. Czy chce stworzyć z nim _związek_. Owszem, na początku ustalili co innego, ale od tego czasu wiele mogło się zmienić.

Gdy przyszła do niego w sobotę, przez chwilę, dosłownie przez ułamek sekundy mignęła mu myśl, że chce powiedzieć mu te dwa jakże proste, a jednak trudne słowa. Może pragnęła mu to powiedzieć, ale również się bała – tak samo jak on. Nie miał pojęcia. Ale patrząc na trzymane w dłoniach jej uśmiechnięte zdjęcie... czy naprawdę mogła się w nim _zakochać?_ Tak samo się bać jak on. Wyznać prawdę, czy może wszystko zataić.

Wpatrywał się tępo w jej postać, a jego serce zabiło mocniej na myśl, że może to jednak prawda. Co jeśli tak? Czy to możliwe, że to właśnie chciała mu powiedzieć? Myśli Edwarda gnały w jego umyśle z prędkością światła. Jedna po drugiej. Każda kolejna zastępowała tę wcześniejszą. Wykluczała poprzednią. Pogubił się w tym wszystkim, aż w końcu odstawił zdjęcie na pianino, chwycił do ręki swoją kurtkę i opuścił mieszkanie.

Szedł pewnym krokiem do jej mieszkania, trzymając w dłoni zapalonego papierosa. Miał z tym skończyć, obiecywał to sobie, obiecywał to przede wszystkim jej. Był nawet blisko rzucenia tego cholernego nałogu, ale w takich chwilach jak ta, nie umiał powiedzieć sobie _nie_. Szedł przez ulice, co chwilę potrącając jakiś ludzi i nie siląc się nawet na powiedzenie krótkiego _przepraszam_. Brnął pewny siebie do swojego celu, jakim była Bella. Zdecydował się jej to powiedzieć, wyznać jej swoje _uczucia_, lecz mimo wszystko cały czas się jeszcze wahał. Był ten zaledwie jeden procent, że odwróci się i odejdzie, nie mówiąc jej ani słowa. Denerwował się, choć starał się to ukryć. Nie dać po sobie poznać, że się boi.

Doszedł do jej mieszkania. Stanął przed drzwiami, jeszcze raz kalkulując wszystko w głowie. Bał się, ale musiał to zrobić. Chciał być z nią szczery jak nigdy wcześniej. Wziął głęboki oddech, uspokajając się i zapukał do drzwi. Jeden raz. Drugi. Trzeci. Ale odpowiadała mu tylko cisza. Nikt drzwi nie otworzył. Podszedł bliżej, wsłuchując się w to, co za nimi było. Usłyszał jakieś szmery i to mu wystarczyło, by upewnić się, że jest w środku. Zapukał kolejny raz.

- Bella, to ja. Otwórz proszę. Bella, wiem, że tam jesteś. - Nie poddawał się i pukał dalej. - Otwórz proszę - wypowiedział błagalnie i drzwi wreszcie się otworzyły. Spojrzał na nią i zobaczył tylko zarys jej postaci. Wszędzie było ciemno. Wszedł do środka i przeraził go widok pokoju. Okna były szczelnie pozamykane i pozasłaniane. Z zewnątrz nie dochodziło żadne światło, a i w środku nie paliła się żadna lampa. Pokój wyglądał tak, jakby od paru dni nikt w nim nic nie robił. Nie było w nim żadnych oznak życia. Był pusty, a nie tak jak zawsze nią przepełniony.

Spojrzał na Bellę. Siedziała skulona w fotelu w jego bluzie i z kapturem na głowie. Nie odezwała się do niego ani słowem. Nawet na niego nie spojrzała. Patrzył na nią i wydawała mu się inną osobą niż dotychczas. Wyglądała na taką, z której uszło życie. Nawet najmniejsza jego cząstka. Patrzył na nią i nie wiedział, co zrobić.

- Bella, stało się coś? - spytał łagodnie, lecz odpowiedziała mu jedynie cisza. Spojrzała na niego tylko kątem oka i mimo ciemności panującej w pokoju dostrzegł zadrapania na jej policzku. - Bella, powiedz mi co się stało - poprosił ją błagalnym głosem, lecz bojąc się odpowiedzi. Nie miał najmniejszego pojęcia, co mogło się wydarzyć.

Popatrzyła na niego pustym wzrokiem, który nie wyrażał zupełnie nic. Nie przekazywał sobą żadnych uczuć. Patrzyła na niego tępo, z kolei Edward zobaczył jej wręcz zmaltretowaną twarz. Na policzkach miała pełno otarć, rozciętą wargę i zaschniętą krew. Wyglądała okropnie, za to w głowie Edwarda od razu zaczęły pojawiać się czarne myśli, lecz nie chciał ich do siebie dopuszczać.

- Zostałam zgwałcona - powiedziała głosem wypranym z wszelkich emocji. Niczym robot mówiący jednym niezmiennym głosem. Zaprogramowany, by wykonywać dane polecenia. Tak właśnie wyglądała. Bez żadnych przejawów uczuć, jakby opuściło ją wszystko. Zostało samo ciało, bez duszy i tchnienia.

_Zostałam zgwałcona_. Te słowa opanowały jego umysł. Stał i patrzył na jej ponownie obróconą plecami do niego postać. Nie miał pojęcia, co zrobić, jaki wykonać gest. Nawet co powiedzieć. Nie spodziewał się tego. Tego było dla niego za dużo.

Usłyszała zatrzaskujące się drzwi do jej mieszkania i to starczyło, by uruchomić cały mechanizm. Łzy popłynęły po jej policzkach. Poczuła się odrzucona. Niechciana. Nie chciał jej. Jej przyjaciel nie chciał mieć z nią nic wspólnego. Zostawił ją. _Samą_. Bez jakiejkolwiek opieki. Poczuła się wszystkiemu winna. W tej chwili była nikim. Zakałą społeczeństwa. Nie była już kobietą. Stała się nikim. Zupełnie nic nie wartą osobą, której wszystko zostało odebrane.

Na oślep dotarła do łazienki, w której trzymała wszystkie lekarstwa i środki przeciwbólowe. Przebierała w nich, aż w końcu wzięła pierwszą lepszą buteleczkę z proszkami. Wróciła do salonu i nie patrząc nawet na to, co to jest, wysypała tabletki na dłoń i połknęła je, dławiąc się i krztusząc. Nie miała już po co żyć na tym świecie. Nie miała dla kogo. Nikt po niej nie będzie płakać. Nikt jej nie będzie wspominać. To, że stała się nikim, to była tylko i wyłącznie jej wina. To ona do tego doprowadziła.

Opuścił jej mieszkanie, bo to go przerosło. Stał przed kamienicą, w której mieszkała i nie mógł poradzić sobie z własnymi myślami. Powoli w głowie wszystko zaczęło mu się krystalizować. To, jak wyszła w głuchą noc z jego mieszkania. Jak włóczyła się sama po ulicach i w końcu przed oczami pojawił mu się obraz jej – tej drobnej, cudownej dziewczyny – brutalnie gwałconej w jakiejś ciemnej obskurnej uliczce. Szok, panika, ból. Nie mógł tego pojąć. Nie miał pojęcia, co robić. On ją kochał, a jego _Piękna_ tak została potraktowana...

I wtedy dotarło do niego to, co sam napisał w artykule. To, jak czują się ofiary gwałtu. Że są odtrącone ze społeczności. Wręcz wykluczone ze społeczeństwa. Obwiniają się o wszystko, co się stało. Szukają oparcia i nie znajdują go w bliskich im niegdyś osobach.

Popełnił najgorszy błąd. Zostawił ją na pastwę losu. _Samą_. Nie minęło jeszcze nawet pięć minut, ale to i tak sporo czasu. Pognał z powrotem do drzwi jej mieszkania. Serce nie wytrzymywało już powoli tych wszystkich emocji, a głowa rozbolała go od nadmiaru tych jakże okropnych informacji. Pobiegł do niej, bo ją kochał. Kochał ją tak bardzo i dopiero teraz uświadomił sobie, jak wiele dla niego znaczy.

Wpadł do jej mieszkania. Zdyszany i zdenerwowany wbiegł do jej salonu z oczami przepełnionymi skruchą i miłością. Podszedł do niej, niewiele widząc w ciemnościach.

- Bella, ja przepraszam, słyszysz? - zaczął, lecz ujrzał porozrzucane na podłodze tabletki i puste opakowanie po nich. Przerażony spojrzał na nią. Ujął jej twarz w swoje dłonie, spoglądając jej w oczy. Jej spojrzenie było mętne, wręcz niewyraźne i powoli traciła kontakt ze światem.

- Bella! Nie możesz mi tego zrobić, słyszysz! Nie możesz! - Panika i zdenerwowanie zaczęły opętywać jego ciało. Zaczął szukać tętna na szyi, ale nie mógł go wyczuć. - Bella! - zaczął krzyczeć. Potrząsać jej drobnym i kruchym ciałem, lecz ona była coraz dalej od rzeczywistości.

Spojrzała na niego, jakby jeszcze zdawała sobie sprawę z tego, że to on przy niej jest. Że to on nie chce, by odeszła z tego świata. Że znaczy dla niego więcej, niż jej się wydawało.

- Kocham cię - powiedziała ledwo słyszalnym szeptem, lecz gdyby nawet tego nie usłyszał, bez problemu odczytałby to z ruchu jej warg. Te dwa tak ważne słowa. Usłyszał je, lecz to mogą być ostatnie słowa, jakie do niego wymówi, a tego nie chciał.

Bella! Kocham cię, słyszysz! Nie możesz mi tego zrobić. Nie możesz umierać. Kocham cię. Kocham cię! Tak bardzo cię kocham. Nie umieraj. Proszę cię. Bella, błagam! Nie zostawiaj mnie! Nie możesz! Musisz żyć! Dla mnie! Dla nas! Kocham cię! Nie umieraj, proszę!


	7. Chapter 7

**Rozdział 7**

Krążył w tę i z powrotem po szpitalnym korytarzu. Nie mógł zebrać myśli. To wszystko, co się wydarzyło, go przerosło. Był tylko człowiekiem. Nie wiedział, co ma robić. Krążył od kilkunastu minut, może nawet kilku godzin. Nie zwracał uwagi na czas. W jego głowie była tylko Bella, lecz nie miał pojęcia, co się z nią dzieje. Nie wiedział nic. Nikt do niego nie wyszedł, by poinformować go o jej stanie. Tak bardzo się o nią martwił. Kochał ją. A ona została tak potraktowana. Z jego winy chciała popełnić samobójstwo, ale mimo wszystko go kochała. Powiedziała to, wyszeptała... ale jednak to zrobiła. Teraz prawdopodobnie walczyła o życie.

Usiadł na krześle i schował twarz w dłoniach. Ledwo już trzymał się psychicznie. To wszystko zaczęło go przerastać. Był zwykłym chłopakiem - nieprzygotowanym na takie przeżycia. Gdy stracił ojca, nie mógł sobie z tym poradzić, a co dopiero teraz, gdy...

Przymknął powieki i całe ich wspólne parę miesięcy przeleciało mu przed oczami. Każdy, chociażby najmniejszy fragment, który z nią spędził. Prawie cały ostatni rok spędził z nią. Nie jako para, ale jako przyjaciele. A to i tak było wiele. Poznał ją przez przypadek w klubie i okazała się cudowną i wspaniałą istotą. Pełną ciepła i radości w sobie. Silna i odważna. A mimo to krucha i marzycielka. Podziwiał ją i to od samego początku. Podziwiał to, jaka jest niesamowita i sama radzi sobie w życiu. Nawet lepiej niż on sam. Chciał ją poznać, bo była dla niego zagadką i przez ten czas stała się najbliższą mu osobą. Kobietą, którą pokochał. Właściwie za nic.

Z każda kolejną sekunda bał się. Coraz bardziej obawiał się tego, co może nastąpić. W myślach nie mógł w dalszym ciągu poukładać sobie tego, co się wydarzyło. To, że została zgwałcona, chciała popełnić samobójstwo. O to wszystko oskarżał siebie. Gdyby ją wtedy zatrzymał u siebie w domu... Gdyby zmusił ją do tego, by została i powiedziała... prawdopodobnie powiedziała mu, że go kocha. Teraz być może byliby szczęśliwi i razem. Jako para, kochająca się dwójka młodych osób.

A gdyby nie przeraził się tego, co mu powiedziała i nie wyszedł, zaopiekowałby się nią, a nie teraz siedział na szpitalnym krześle bez żadnej, nawet najmniejszej informacji o tym, co z nią. W duchu mocno wierzył w to, że wszystko się ułoży. Za parę dni wyjdzie ze szpitala, zamieszkają razem i w spokoju będzie mógł się nią opiekować. Pomóc jej przejść przez wszystko to, co ją spotkało. Wiedział, że to nie będzie trudne, ale razem dadzą sobie radę. Lecz najpierw musi z tego wszystkiego wyjść.

Myślał nad tym cały czas i nie mógł dojść do porozumienia z samym sobą. To wszystko nie dawało mu spokoju. Obwiniał się za wszystko to, co się stało. To co się stało, to była tylko i wyłącznie jego wina, a to doprowadzało go do szału. Jeśli Bella nie przeżyje, nie będzie w stanie sam sobie poradzić. Nie będzie w stanie żyć, bo od jakiegoś czasu żył dla niej. Dla tej pięknej istoty, w której się zakochał.

- Pan jest z rodziny Isabelli Swan? - Usłyszał i szybko podniósł się z krzesła, stając twarzą w twarz z lekarzem.

- Tak. Co z Bellą? - spytał drżącym głosem, chcąc cokolwiek odczytać z oblicza lekarza, ale kamienny wyraz twarzy uniemożliwił mu to. Z każdą cholerną kolejną sekundą bał się coraz bardziej.

- Pacjentka... - zaczął i urwał na chwilę, uważnie przyglądając się chłopakowi, który wyglądał nie najlepiej - pacjentkę udało się uratować, niestety zapadła w śpiączkę.

- A kiedy... - Edward zaczął niepewnie, lecz lekarz wszedł mu w zdanie:

- Nie wiemy, kiedy się wybudzi. Nie wiemy nawet, czy kiedykolwiek się wybudzi. Wzięła bardzo silne leki i to w bardzo dużej ilości. Na szczęście płód nie został uszkodzony...

- Słucham? - zapytał zaskoczony miedzianowłosy i spojrzał na mężczyznę stojącego na wprost.

- Pacjentka jest w siódmym tygodniu ciąży. Tak jak mówię, dziecko nie zostało w jakikolwiek sposób zagrożone i dopóki pacjentka się nie wybudzi, będziemy w sztuczny sposób podtrzymywać ciążę - powiedział, a blady Edward prawie osunął się na podłogę i gdyby nie lekarz, który go podtrzymał, upadłby. - Proszę pana, wszystko w porządku? - zapytał przejęty, pomagając mu usiąść na krześle.

- Tak, tak.

- Więc jeśli pan jest ojcem dziecka i wyraża pan zgodę na podtrzymywanie ciąży, to oczywiście to zrobimy.

- Oczywiście. Ale co z Bellą? Wyjdzie z tego? Będzie żyć?

- Niestety na razie nie jesteśmy w stanie więcej powiedzieć.

- A mogę ją chociaż zobaczyć?

- Tak, ale dopiero za chwilę, gdy zostanie przewieziona na salę.

- Dobrze, dziękuję - powiedział, a lekarz zostawił go samego na szpitalnym korytarzu.

Siedział sam z głową schowaną w dłoniach. Śpiączka. Dziecko. Siódmy tydzień.

- O Boże - wyszeptał sam do siebie.

Bella jest w ciąży. Bella jest w ciąży z nim. Będą mieć dziecko. W myślach zaczął powracać do tego, co było siedem tygodni temu i to wspomnienie go obezwładniło. Ten weekend siedem tygodni temu był niesamowity.

Wszystko zaczęło się w piątkowy wieczór i trwało do niedzielnej nocy. Zaszyli się w jej mieszkaniu wśród blasku świec i z czerwonym winem.

To, jak leżeli w jednym łóżku, przykryci pościelą i nawzajem obdarowywali się słodkimi pocałunkami. Pieścili nawzajem swoje ciała. Spali wtuleni w swoich ramionach. Uprawiali seks - _kochali się_ jak zawsze. To, co działo się wtedy między nimi, było niesamowite. Wręcz magiczne... Ta dziwna aura namiętności i miłości... Dopiero teraz zrozumiał, że między nimi było tak zawsze.

Niby utwierdzali się w tym, że to tylko i wyłącznie przyjaźń ich łączy. A to nieprawda. Przyciąganie było między nimi od samego początku. Od pierwszego wejrzenia, kiedy to oczy w kolorze głębokiej zieleni i pięknego brązu spotkały się w jednym spojrzeniu, które było niezwykle hipnotyzujące. Już wtedy niewielka iskra pojawiła się w nich i przez cały ten czas iskra ta kiełkowała niczym kwiat, by stać się niewielkim płomykiem i na koniec przekształcić się w ogromny ognisty płomień miłości.

To, że się w niej zakochał, uświadomił sobie parę tygodni temu, lecz dusił to w sobie. Nie mógł się przemóc, by wyznać jej to, co czuje. Nie bał się tego, jak zareaguje. Bał się tego, że może stracić wszystko to, co do tej pory zyskał. Zniknie jak bańka mydlana, która najpierw przynosi radość i szczęście, a gdy pryśnie, wszystko to, co się miało, ginie. Rozpada się na mikroskopijne kropelki , które w następnej kolejności znikają w mieszance azotu i tlenu.

Mijały kolejne sekundy, tworzące minuty. Siedział na korytarzu ze spuszczoną głową i myślał nad tym, co będzie dalej. Nie dopuszczał do siebie myśli, że umrze. Że zostawi go samego na tym świecie. Bez spojrzenia jej pięknych brązowych oczu. Ciepłego i cudownego uśmiechu. Tak wiele rzeczy jej obiecał. Zawsze mówił jej _kiedyś_, _później_... a teraz to może mu zostać odebrane. Miał jej powiedzieć, czemu jest _Piękna_. Obiecał, że jej kiedyś zagra na pianinie. Skomponował nawet dla niej krótki utwór. Chciał spełnić jej marzenie. Chciał zabrać ją do Włoch... pokazać jej piękno tego kraju, a teraz?

Wstał z krzesła w celu pójścia do Sali, w której leżała. Stawiał krok za krokiem, a im więcej ich robił, tym bliżej był prawdy i rzeczywistości. Odgłos kroków w pustym i ciemnym korytarzu przyprawiał go o dreszcze, ale sam musiał stawić temu wszystkiemu czoła. Nikt nie weźmie go za rękę i nie poprowadzi w nieznane. Nikt mu nie pomoże. Był już dużym chłopcem i musiał stanąć sam przeciwko własnym przeciwnościom. Przed tym, co go czeka za szklanymi drzwiami. W sali, w której leży jego _miłość_. Jedyna miłość i tego był pewien jak jeszcze nigdy.

Wszedł do środka i zatrzymał się w drzwiach. Spojrzał na łóżko i zobaczył na nim Bellę. Kruche i drobne ciało, z posiniaczoną twarzą i mnóstwem kabelków podpiętych do niego. Ten widok... ten okropny widok uświadomił mu wreszcie to, co odpychał od siebie przez ostatnie godziny. To dzieje się naprawdę. To nie jest wymysł czy chora fikcja. To rzeczywistość. Przerażająca rzeczywistość.

Położył dłoń na ustach, starając się powstrzymać krzyk bólu i przerażenia, który od momentu przekroczenia progu tej sali cisnął mu się na usta. To zaczynało go przerastać. Ostrożnie podszedł do jej łóżka, chcąc dotknąć tego aksamitnego ciała, ale bał się wykonać jakikolwiek gest, by jej nie skrzywdzić. To bezwładne ciało, które tak łatwo można zranić. Nie był w stanie na nią patrzeć. Nie był w stanie poradzić sobie ze swoimi uczuciami.

Wyszedł z sali. Wręcz z niej wybiegł. W szybkim tempie przemierzał szpitalne korytarze. Chciał stąd uciec. Odciąć się od tego wszystkiego. Wybiegł w ciemną noc przez szpitalne wejście, a chłodne powietrze go trochę otrzeźwiło. Po zarośniętych policzkach zaczęły płynąć słone łzy bólu i rozpaczy. Był bezsilny w całej tej sytuacji. Tak bardzo ją kochał, a Bella... Może zostać sam na tym świecie. A do tego wszystkiego dziecko. Istota połączona z jej, jak i z niego. Owoc, który też może stracić. Dziecko... coś... ktoś, o kim jak dotąd nigdy nie marzył. A teraz, gdy część jego została mu dana, również może ją stracić. Stracić coś, co prawdopodobnie stało się owocem ich nieświadomej miłości, którą darzyli siebie nawzajem.

To wszystko było dla niego koszmarem, z którego pragnął się wybudzić, lecz nie mógł. Ciemna i pusta noc go otaczała, a on potrzebował w tej chwili wsparcia, którego nie miał. Choć odrobiny pomocy. Dawał upust swoim emocjom poprzez płynące po policzkach łzy, a niesamowita gorycz wypełniała jego wnętrze. Chciał dać upust swoim emocjom, lecz nawet na to nie miał siły.

W głowie zaczęły pojawiać się momenty z ich wspólnego życia i teraz zaczął żałować każdej chwili, której z nią nie spędził. A każda, jaką z nią dzielił, była cudowna. Lecz teraz istnieje taka możliwość, że takie chwile nie będą mu już dane. Że to się zakończyło i nigdy nie wróci, a tego nie chciał. Chciał z nią być. Spędzać każdą kolejną sekundę swojego życia. Chciał z nią stworzyć związek, teraz już rodzinę, w której obydwoje wychowywaliby swoje dziecko, które zostało poczęte siedem tygodni temu i teraz dojrzewa w jej łonie. Chciał być mężem i ojcem. Zapragnął być głową rodziny. Chciał ją stworzyć, lecz co będzie, jeśli to wszystko odejdzie. Nie będzie Belli ani tej drobnej istoty. Nie usłyszy już z jej ust _kocham cię._.. Usłyszał je tylko raz i to parę godzin temu... A co będzie teraz?


	8. Chapter 8

**Rozdział 8**

Siedział na ławce przed szpitalem. Spędził tutaj całą noc, nie zasypiając choćby na chwilkę. Przez parę ostatnich godzin stan Belli lekko się poprawił, ale w dalszym ciągu nie wybudziła się. Natomiast dziecku nic nie było. Sztucznie były mu dostarczane wszystkie niezbędne do życia składniki. I chociaż za to dziękował Bogu. Ale zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, że jeśli stan Belli się pogorszy, dziecko może nie przeżyć.

Wypalał kolejnego papierosa, marząc o tym, że to wszystko, co się dzieje, to tylko i wyłącznie jeden wielki koszmar i za chwilę się z niego obudzi. Zadzwoni do Belli i usłyszy jej uroczy głos... śmiech... Ale prawda była znacznie inna. O wiele gorsza. Całą noc spędził sam, ale teraz potrzebował kogoś, kto mu pomoże. Wyciągnął telefon z kieszeni i wykręcił bardzo dobrze znany mu numer.

- Cześć, synku - powitał go ciepły głos. Dawno nie dzwonił do swojej matki, ale teraz bardzo jej potrzebował, jak jeszcze nigdy dotąd.

- Cześć, mamo, mogłabyś przyjechać, proszę... Ja już sobie sam nie radzę... nie dam rady... proszę cię, przyjedź - szeptał do słuchawki, a głos zaczął mu się łamać.

- Boże, synku, co się stało? Gdzie jesteś?

- Jestem w szpitalu. Bella, ona... Mamo, przyjedź proszę - mówił, błagając.

- Oczywiście synku. Niedługo będę.

- Dziękuję.

Gdy Esme zobaczyła swojego jedynego syna, serce pękło jej na pół. Kiedy do niej zadzwonił, nie miała najmniejszego pojęcia, co się stało ani kim jest Bella, o której wspomniał. Lecz gdy zobaczyła wyraz jego twarzy, a w jego zielonych tęczówkach dostrzegła targające nim uczucia, nie liczyło się nic poza tym, że jej syn cierpi. Wyglądał okropnie i musiała go zmusić, by choć na chwilę wrócił do domu. Nie chciał. Chciał zostać przy Belli.

Poszli we dwójkę do sali, w której leżała dziewczyna, i wtedy zrozumiała, że Edward darzy ją ogromnym uczuciem i przeżywał to samo co ona jakiś czas temu, gdy jej mąż umierał.

Wrócili do jego mieszkania, a całą drogę ze szpitala do domu nie odezwał się ani słowem. Cierpiał, a jego matka w pełni to rozumiała i cierpiała wraz z nim.

- Synku - powiedziała delikatnie, biorąc jego twarz w swoje dłonie. - Synku, opowiedz mi wszystko od początku - poprosiła, a jej syn przymknął powieki i spod nich wypłynęły pojedyncze łzy.

- Mamo. - Spojrzał na nią zaszklonymi oczami. - Mamo, Bella... - Przerwał na chwilę, chcąc poukładać sobie ostatnie parę miesięcy w głowię i uporządkować wszystkie swoje myśli. - Poznaliśmy się już dawno temu w klubie. Coś nas do siebie przyciągało w pewien sposób. Wylądowaliśmy u niej w mieszkaniu... Kochaliśmy się... Oboje nie chcieliśmy związku. Jakiegokolwiek związku, dlatego postanowiliśmy zostać przyjaciółmi... z dodatkami. Odkąd ją pierwszy raz zobaczyłem, zafascynowała mnie. Stanowiła dla mnie zagadkę, którą chciałem rozwiązać. Okazała się cudowną, pełną ciepła w sobie osobą, na dodatek niezwykle upartą i równocześnie uroczą. Poznawaliśmy się nawzajem. Spotykaliśmy się prawie codziennie. Świetnie się ze sobą dogadywaliśmy. Rozumiałem się z nią jak z nikim innym, nawet nigdy się nie pokłóciliśmy. Była... Jest wspaniałą osobą i nawet gdy goliła nogi moją maszynką, nie byłem w stanie się na nią złościć. Ale od jakiegoś czasu zdawałem sobie sprawę, że dla mnie to coś więcej niż tylko przyjaźń. Zrozumiałem, że ją kocham, ale... Ale bałem się jej to powiedzieć. Nie chciałem niszczyć tego, co jest między nami. Bałem się, że ją całkowicie stracę, a wiedziałem, że wtedy sobie nie poradzę, bo jej potrzebuję. Parę dni temu przyszła do mnie późnym wieczorem... chciała mi coś powiedzieć, ale uciekła, a ja jej nie zatrzymałem. Tamtej nocy została zgwałcona... Nie miałem o tym pojęcia. Nie odzywała się do mnie. Dzwoniłem do niej wielokrotnie, ale nie odbierała. Aż w końcu poszedłem do niej wczoraj wieczorem. Otworzyła mi drzwi i to nie była ta sama uśmiechnięta Bella sprzed paru dni. Powiedziała mi, że została zgwałcona, a ja tak po prostu wyszedłem. Mamo... mnie to wszystko przerosło, nie byłem w stanie sobie z tym poradzić. Nie było mnie tylko chwilę... nie minęło nawet pięć minut... gdy do niej wróciłem... mamo, ona próbowała popełnić samobójstwo. Próbowałem ją ocucić, wykrzyczałem jej wszystko to, co do niej czuję, a ona tuż przed tym gdy zamknęła oczy, wyszeptała, że mnie kocha... Mamo, to wszystko moja wina. Gdybym ją wtedy zatrzymał... gdybym nie zostawił jej wtedy, gdy mnie najbardziej potrzebowała... Mamo, gdyby nie ja, wszystko mogłoby być cudownie, a teraz... leży w szpitalu, w śpiączce... nie wiadomo, czy kiedykolwiek się obudzi, a na dodatek jest w ciąży... Mamo, będę miał dziecko, tyle że ono również może nie przeżyć. Mogę stracić ich oboje i to wszystko moja wina... - mówił przez łzy, a Esme słuchała dokładnie tego, co opowiadał jej syn. Nie mogła zrozumieć, ile cierpienia go teraz spotkało. Zakochał się po raz pierwszy w życiu i teraz może stracić kobietę, którą kocha i cząstkę ich dwojga. Słuchając tej historii, i po jej policzkach popłynęły łzy. Nie tylko dla tego, że utożsamiała się ze swoim jedynym synem, ale również przez to, co spotkało tę biedną dziewczynę. Lecz nie mogła znieść tego, gdy z ust Edwarda padały słowa, że to jego wina.

- Synku, to nie jest twoja wina, słyszysz. W niczym nie zawiniłeś... - próbowała do niego mówić, ale do Edwarda nie docierały słowa matki. Obwiniał się o wszystko bez wyjątku. O to, że jego głupota i strach zniszczyły wszystko.

- Ja nie mogę ich stracić. Słyszysz, mamo, nie mogę...

- Nie stracisz ich! Musisz tylko w to mocno uwierzyć.

Podszedł do pianina i wziął do ręki ramkę z jej zdjęciem. Usiadł na kanapie i zaczął się w nie wpatrywać. Wszystkie wspomnienia na nowo go obezwładniły, a łzy ponownie popłynęły po jego policzkach. Nie umiał sobie z tym poradzić. Tego było za wiele i po prostu go to przerosło. Był tylko zwykłym marnym człowiekiem, który bał się wyznać swoje uczucia, i za to wszystko spotkała go tak wielka kara.

Przejechał palcem po jej sylwetce. Marzył o tym, by ją dotknąć. Poczuć jej ciepłe ciało przy swoim. Zobaczyć szczęście i zadowolenie w jej niesamowitych brązowych tęczówkach. Ten uroczy, mały i zadarty nosek. Szeroki i ciepły uśmiech. Chciał na nowo przytulić to drobne ciało, które tak bardzo do niego pasowało.

Jego umysł na nowo zaatakowały wspomnienia.

Wpadła do niego pewnego dnia późnym wieczorem, od razu po swoich zajęciach na uczelni. Nie widzieli się parę dni. Nie uprawiali seksu od dobrych dwóch tygodni. Jedli rozbawieni kolację u niego w kuchni. Wystarczyło jedno spojrzenie. Skrzyżowanie się ich oczu i sielankowa, rozbawiona atmosfera prysła, by mogło zastąpić ją pożądanie i napięcie. Nawet nie zorientował się, kiedy siedziała na jego kolanach, intensywnie go całując i zdzierając z niego koszulę. Kochali się na podłodze w kuchni i to był ten intensywny i niezapomniany seks.

Kochał to, gdy omdlewała w jego objęciu, gdy jej oczy zachodziły mgłą, a twarz bladła. Wilgotne wargi rozchylały się... gdy rozkosz i żądza ją obezwładniały. Gdy drżącymi dłońmi dotykała jego pleców, a paznokcie wbijała w jego ramiona. Kiedy miedzy krótkimi i urywanymi oddechami na jej twarzy pojawiał się uśmiech. Gdy szukała jego ust, kiedy wstydziła się słów i spojrzenia mu w oczy. Kochał to, gdy wyczerpana, zmęczona i nieprzytomna leżała koło niego wtulona.

Czar prysł, a więcej łez wypłynęło spod jego przymkniętych powiek. Kochał ją. Kochał każdą krzywiznę na jej ciele... te trzy pieprzyki wzdłuż karku... bliznę na udzie z dzieciństwa, drobne dłonie zaciskające się w piąstkę na jego włosach na karku... jej usta. W dalszym ciągu czuł smak jej ust na swoich. Szloch wyrwał się z jego gardła i poczuł, że jego matka przytula go do swojej piersi, starając się uspokoić, ale to było za trudne.

Minęło kilka dni. Edward, gdyby nie praca, do której musiał wrócić, przesiadywałby przy łóżku Belli non stop. Jej stan się ustabilizował, dziecku nic nie było, ale w dalszym ciągu się nie wybudziła. Przychodził co dzień, a widok jej na szpitalnym łóżku, podpiętej do różnych urządzeń i aparatur ciągle go przerażał. Był jak cień człowieka. Bez niej czuł się martwy.

Usiadł obok jej łóżka i wziął jej dłoń w swoją. Robił tak za każdym razem. Cały czas miał nadzieję, że za chwilę się obudzi. Chciał być wtedy przy niej, gdy otworzy oczy i pierwsze, co zobaczy, to on. Chciał ją przeprosić i przede wszystkim wyznać jej, jak bardzo jest dla niego ważna.

-Bells - zaczął. Nie ważne było, czy go słyszy, czy też nie, ale po prostu musiał jej to wszystko powiedzieć. To, czego nie zdążył, bo myślał, że będzie mieć czas. - Bells, nie możesz umierać, słyszysz? Nie możesz mnie zostawić tutaj samego... Musisz się obudzić, dla mnie... dla nas... dla naszego dziecka. Bella, ja mam ci tyle do powiedzenia... myślałem, że będę mieć czas ci to wszystko wyjaśnić, ale... Piękna... - delikatny uśmiech pojawił się na jego twarzy mimo łez - pamiętam jak dziś, jak na początku denerwowałaś się, gdy tak do ciebie mówiłem i nie mogłaś zrozumieć, że jesteś piękna. Twoje spojrzenie, uśmiech, wyraz twarzy... od samego początku mnie zafascynowałaś. Ruch twojego ciała. To, w jaki sposób się poruszałaś, jak mówiłaś i ekscytowałaś się błahymi rzeczami. Jesteś taka cudowna w tym swoim sposobie bycia... Odkąd cię zobaczyłem wtedy w klubie, wiedziałem to, a ty cały czas z uporem maniaka wmawiałaś mi, że tak nie jest, aż w końcu się poddałaś. Nie wiem, może wreszcie w to uwierzyłaś albo po prostu odechciało ci się, mam jednak nadzieję, że to pierwsze - powiedział i przerwał na chwilę, chcąc pozbierać myśli. Powracał do wspomnień, ale opowiadając jej to wszystko, na jego twarzy pojawiał się cień uśmiechu. - A pamiętasz to, gdy poprosiłaś mnie, bym coś ci zagrał na pianinie? Nie chciałem, bo... bo wtedy miałem już pewien plan. Chciałem skomponować dla ciebie krótki utwór i dopiero wtedy coś ci zagrać. Jakiś czas temu dobrnąłem do końca, ale bałem ci się to zagrać. Właściwie nie wiem czemu. A wtedy w sobotę, gdy wyjechaliśmy za miasto, gdy zapytałem o twoje największe marzenie... Bells, chcę je spełnić. Może nie teraz, nie za rok, czy za dziesięć lat, ale chcę je spełnić i tym cię uszczęśliwić. Nie wyjawiłem ci wtedy swojego marzenia, bo moim marzeniem jest to, by być z tobą. Już na zawsze. Nie możesz odejść, bo cię kocham. Jesteś dla mnie wszystkim. Bałem ci się to powiedzieć, bo myślałem, że cię stracę... Myślałem, że nie będziesz chciała być ze mną w ten sposób. Jak mogłem być tak głupi... Ale proszę cię, obudź się, bo ja nie potrafię bez ciebie żyć.


	9. Chapter 9

**To już przedostatni rozdział tego opowiadania. Miło by było zobaczyć jakiś komentarz ;) od jakiejś dobrej duszyczki. Wiem, że to opowiadanie do łatwych nie należy. Sama pisząc je wyłam jak bóbr, jednakże w jakiś tam sposób jestem dumna z siebie, że pociągnęłam taki temat, bo do łatwych on nie należał. Miłego czytania :)**

**###**

**Rozdział 9**

Wielkimi krokami zbliżał się dzień rozwiązania. Edward przychodził dzień w dzień, przesiadywał u Belli godzinami, ciągle mając nadzieję na to, że się obudzi. Na korytarzu mijał osoby, które przez te parę miesięcy zdążyły zapoznać się z jego sytuacją. Ale jego nie interesowały te współczujące spojrzenia i pocieszające uśmiechy. To nie było dla niego istotne. Po prostu chciał, by ten cały koszmar dobiegł już końca. Bella w dalszym ciągu się nie obudziła, a jej stan nie ulegał ani poprawie, ani pogorszeniu, z kolei dziecko... Przychodził codziennie i obserwował, jak rozwijało się w jej łonie. Ostatnimi czasy po prosu kładł swoją dłoń na jej brzuchu, chcąc poczuć, jak kopie, a wtedy mimowolny uśmiech pojawiał się na jego twarzy.

Już nie płakał. W dalszym ciągu nie pogodził się z tym, co go spotkało, ale zrozumiał. Zrozumiał, że jeszcze tak pozostało mu się cieszyć z jej obecności. Rozmawiał z lekarzami prawie raz w tygodniu. Chcieli podtrzymać ciążę do końca, ale Belli nie dawali zbyt wielu szans. I tak już dość długo była podtrzymywana przy życiu, jednak on nie tracił nadziei. Wierzył mocno w to, że się obudzi i stworzą rodzinę. We trójkę.

Nie chciał wiedzieć, czy będzie miał córeczkę, czy synka, mimo że lekarze często przy robieniu badań go o to pytali. Nie chciał, bo wiedział, że zawsze istnieje jakieś ryzyko. Nie gwarantowali mu tego, że będzie zdrowe, czy w ogóle się urodzi. Chciał, by było podobne do Belli. Ze wszystkimi jej zaletami i wadami. Z tymi czekoladowymi oczami, zadartym noskiem, pięknym uśmiechem...

Wszedł do sali i jak zwykle usiadł obok łóżka na krześle. Wziął bladą dłoń Belli w swoją i złożył na niej czuły pocałunek. Przypatrywał się tej wychudzonej i bladej twarzy, której powieki nie podniosły się od bardzo dawna i nie mógł zobaczyć tych cudownych brązowych oczu. Trzymając w jednej dłoni jej rękę, drugą położył na jej już sporym brzuchu. Wystarczyło to do tego, by móc poczuć jedno lekkie kopnięcie i uśmiech pojawił się na twarzy Edwarda.

- Cześć, Maluchu - przywitał się.

Mogło wydawać się to bezsensowne, że rozmawiał właściwie z samym sobą, ale nie dla niego. Przychodził i po prostu opowiadał Belli albo swojemu dziecku, jak minął mu dzień albo co ciekawego się wydarzyło. Musiał jakoś to wszystko przetrwać. Czasami jeszcze płakał, gdy już nie mógł sobie naprawdę poradzić, ale wtedy bardzo pomagała mu jego matka, która była przy nim zawsze wtedy, gdy jej potrzebował.

- Dzień dobry, panie Cullen, możemy porozmawiać? - Usłyszał i w drzwiach sali i zobaczył lekarza, który od początku zajmował się przypadkiem Belli.

- Dzień dobry. Oczywiście - powiedział, podchodząc do niego i ściskając mu dłoń. - O co chodzi? - zapytał ostrożnie, bojąc się usłyszeć tego, co ma do powiedzenia specjalista.

- Rozmawiałem z innymi lekarzami i wspólnie doszliśmy do wniosku, że w najbliższy czasie chcielibyśmy przeprowadzić poród. Przeprowadziliśmy wszystkie szczegółowe badania i nie ma na co czekać.

- To kiedy? - wyszeptał, spoglądając na leżącą na szpitalnym łóżku Bellę.

- Jutro, najpóźniej pojutrze.

- A co z Bellą? - zapytał i ledwo przeszło mu to przez gardło.

- Panie Cullen, mam świadomość, że pan się martwi. Przychodzi pan tutaj dzień w dzień, bojąc się ją stracić. Ale po porodzie nic się nie zmieni, chyba że się obudzi. Proszę mi zaufać. Wszystko będzie dobrze.

- Czyli jutro?

- Tak.

- Dobrze - powiedział, a jego myśli zaczęły krążyć już wokół tego, co jutro się wydarzy.

- I naprawdę, proszę się nie martwic - dopowiedział lekarz i opuścił salę, zostawiając go samego.

Po chwili podszedł ponownie do łóżka i usiadł przy nim, biorąc jej drobną rączkę w swoje dłonie. Składał na niej drobne pocałunki, wpatrując się w jej zmizerniałą twarz. Bał się i to strasznie.

- Kocham cię - wyszeptał czule. - Ja tak bardzo cię kocham, Piękna.

Siedział na szpitalnym krześle i czekał, a to czekanie go męczyło. Za chwilę miało narodzić się jego dziecko. Tuż za drzwiami, kilka metrów od niego, była miłość jego życia. Isabella... Bella... Jego Piękna... Chciał ją przytulić, pocałować, powiedzieć, jak bardzo ją kocha, ale nie mógł. Czekał niecierpliwie, aż gdzieś tam za ścianą usłyszy pierwszy płacz swojego dziecka.

Siedział z głową spuszczoną w dół i rękoma we włosach. Przeczesywał je w zdenerwowaniu non stop. Były już stanowczo za długie i wręcz wyrywał je sobie z głowy. Denerwował się. Nieświadomie tupał nogą, co powodowało echo w ciemnym i pustym korytarzu. Co chwilę jego płuca opuszczało głośne westchnienie. Starał się uspokoić, tyle że nie wiedział jak. Aż w końcu wstał i zaczął krążyć po korytarzu. Dziesięć kroków w jedną, to znowu w drugą stronę. Nie zwracał uwagi na nic, nawet na swoją matkę siedzącą kawałek dalej, która czekała razem z nim. Pogrążył się w swoich myślach, wspomnieniach.

Ciągle pamiętał ich pierwsze spotkanie. Wtedy w klubie, gdy postawił jej drinka. Obserwował, jak tańczyła w tłumie, ale jednak sama. Gdy ich spojrzenia się krzyżowały. Usta się połączyły w delikatnym pocałunku. Ciała dotknęły. To niesamowite napięcie między nimi... chemia. Sam się sobie teraz dziwił, że postąpił w ten sposób, bo nigdy się tak nie zachowywał. Ale jednak... w niej było coś takiego. Coś tak niesamowitego, że przyzywała go do siebie. Nawzajem nieświadomie się do siebie przyciągali. To wszystko było takie magiczne, takie niesamowite. Ta ich przyjaźń...

- Edwardzie, usiądź proszę. - Ze wspomnień wyrwał go głos matki. - Wszystko będzie dobrze, słyszysz?

- Mamo, ale jeśli...

- Edwardzie... musisz wierzyć! - upomniała go i w końcu usiadł obok niej. Nie tylko on się martwił. Esme również. Przez te kilka miesięcy obserwowała, co się działo. Widziała, jak jej syn cierpi. Nie była sobie nawet w stanie wyobrazić, co by było gdyby...

Drzwi otworzyły się i pojawili się w nich lekarze. Edward od razu zerwał się z miejsca, stając na wprost nich, ale nie mógł wydobyć z siebie ani jednego dźwięku. Nadeszła ta chwila prawdy, na którą czekał, ale czym się okaże?

- Ma pan córkę. To piękna i przede wszystkim zdrowa dziewczynka. Nic jej nie jest - powiedział lekarz, uśmiechając się do niego, a płuca Edwarda opuściło nieświadomie wstrzymywane powietrze. Odetchnął z ulgą... ale przecież była jeszcze jego Piękna...

- A co z Bellą? - wyszeptał i poczuł rękę swojej matki na ramieniu, chcącą dodać mu otuchy... odwagi...

Lekarze spojrzeli na siebie ukradkowo, milcząc, aż w końcu jeden z nich zebrał się na odwagę. Spojrzał uważnie w zielone tęczówki miedzianowłosego chłopaka, starając się być wobec niego szczerym.

- Nastąpiły pewne komplikacje, ale wszystko jak na razie jest już w porządku. Proszę się nie martwić, będziemy ciągle monitorować stan pacjentki - powiedział wręcz wyuczoną na pamięć regułkę. A Edward? Zbladł na twarzy i gdyby nie jego matka, która stała za nim, bardzo możliwe, że upadłby na podłogę. Na szczęście szybko uzmysłowił sobie sytuację, ale nie mógł być teraz słaby. Musiał być silny, bo miał dla kogo.

- A moja córka? Mogę ją zobaczyć?

- Tak, oczywiście, pielęgniarki za chwilę przewiozą dziewczynkę na salę i wskażą państwu drogę, a pacjentka na razie jest poddawana dalszym badaniom.

- Dziękujemy bardzo - powiedziała Esme w imieniu syna, bo on nie był w stanie. Starał się poukładać to wszystko w głowie, ale trudno mu było to zrobić.

Miał zdrową córeczkę...

Siedział przy inkubatorze, w którym niewielka istota leżała sobie spokojnie. Cząstka jej i jego. Przypatrywał się córeczce i nie mógł oderwać od niej oczu. Taka śliczna... Otworzyła swoje maleńkie oczka i ukazały mu się brązowe tęczówki, takie same jak Belli. Uśmiech pojawił się na jego twarzy, a samotna łza szczęścia spłynęła po jego policzku.

- Cześć, Szkrabie - wyszeptał cichutko, dotykając ostrożnie to niewinne maleństwo, które zacisnęło piąstkę na jego palcu.

Przyglądał jej się i nie był w stanie oderwać od niej wzroku. Miał córeczkę. Został ojcem. I dopiero teraz to sobie tak naprawdę uświadomił. Nie wiedział, ile czasu tak siedział, ale potrzebował tego. Nikt mu nie przeszkadzał. Był z nią sam na sam, dopóki z zamyśleń nie wyrwała go pielęgniarka.

- Przepraszam, ale chciałabym uzupełnić dokumenty. Czy wybrał pan już może imię dla córeczki? - zapytała delikatnie. Nigdy się nad tym nie zastanawiał, ale doskonale wiedział, co odpowiedzieć.

- Bella. Isabella - wyszeptał, a młoda dziewczyna posłała mu delikatny uśmiech. - A czy ja mógłbym... - zaczął, lecz nie potrafił skończyć, mimo wszystko pielęgniarka doskonale domyśliła się, o co mu chodzi.

- Oczywiście - powiedziała i pochyliła się nad inkubatorem, wyciągając ostrożnie dziewczynkę i podając mu ją.

Chwycił niepewnie to maleństwo. Drżącymi rękoma obejmował małą Bellę, nie chcąc zrobić jej krzywdy, ale po chwili stało się to takie naturalne i mimo że nadal się bał, to trzymał ją ciut pewniej. Po chwili pielęgniarka opuściła salę, zostawiając ich znowu samych i Edward usiadł ze swoją córeczką w fotelu. Uśmiechnął się do niej, i złożył troskliwego całusa na jej czółku.

- Mała Bells... Moja mała Bells...

Minęło już kilka dni. Stan Belli nie był najlepszy. Ciągle była w śpiączce, a na dodatek po porodzie wdały się jakieś komplikacje. Edward nie chciał znać szczegółów. To już go przerastało. Wszedł do sali, w której leżała Bella, z ich córeczką na rękach. To ona teraz dodawała mu siły. Motywowała do życia. Powodowała uśmiech na twarzy Edwarda po raz pierwszy od wielu miesięcy. Mała Bella... nie mógł się nadziwić, jakie piękne maleństwo zrodziło się z połączenia ich dwójki. Gdy tak jej się przyglądał, przypominała mu Bellę. Taka krucha, delikatna i maleńka.

Położył dziewczynkę ostrożnie na brzuchu Belli, a ona, jakby podświadomie wyczuwając, że to jej matka, uspokoiła się. Przymknęła swoje maleńkie brązowe oczka i powoli zasypiała. Miał je teraz obie. Tak bardzo pragnął stworzyć z nimi obiema rodzinę. Wiedział to już od jakiegoś czasu, ale odkąd narodziła się ta mała istotka, kiedy trzymał ją po raz pierwszy w swoich ramionach, zapragnął tego jeszcze bardziej.

Wziął jej dłoń w swoją, splatając ich palce i obserwował swoją córeczkę leżącą spokojnie na piersi swojej matki, której być może nigdy nie pozna. Nie dowie się, jaką cudowną i wspaniałą osobą była. Nie usłyszy nigdy z jej ust „kocham cię". Nie zostanie przez nią utulona do snu, przytulona... Zdawał sobie z tego doskonale sprawę. Wiedział, jak prawdopodobnie to wszystko się skończy. I bardzo tego nie chciał.

- Edward... - Usłyszał szept, ale myślał, że mu się zdawało, dlatego nawet na niego nie zareagował. Poza tym był tu zupełnie sam. - Edward... - Szept ponownie się powtórzył, a dłoń Belli, którą trzymał w swojej, zaczęła się poruszać.

Zaskoczony podniósł głowę i spojrzał na miłość swojego życia. Zaczęła powoli się budzić i podnosić ciężkie powieki. Patrzył i nie mógł uwierzyć w to, co widział. Aż w końcu ukazały mu się te piękne, cudowne czekoladowe oczy, które tak kochał. Spojrzała na niego zamglonym wzrokiem, a samotna łza spłynęła po jej bladym policzku.

- Bella... - wyszeptał, nie dowierzając, i nie wiedział, co powiedzieć.

Starała się podnieść rękę i dotknąć jego zarośniętego policzka, ale z powodu nieużywania jakichkolwiek mięśni nie była w stanie. Edward, widząc jej starania, wziął jej dłoń i przyłożył do swojego policzka, a słone krople wypływały spod ich powiek.

- Edwardzie, proszę cię, nie płacz - ledwo wyszeptała, a on milczał. - Kocham cię, proszę cię, nie płacz.

- Bella... - Ale poza jej imieniem, nie potrafił zebrać słów.

- To nasze dziecko? - zapytała, spoglądając na dziewczynkę leżącą na jej brzuchu i pojedyncze krople łez spłynęły po jej policzkach.

- Tak. Gdy przywieźli cię do szpitala, okazało się, że jesteś w ciąży... Bella, ja przepraszam, przepraszam cię za wszystko... - zaczął, ale mu przerwała:

- Cii... Proszę, nie wracajmy do tego. Nie chcę - wyszeptała ledwo. - Jak ma na imię?

- Isabella - powiedział, a ona spojrzała na niego i więcej łez wypłynęło spod jej powiek. Była strasznie osłabiona, ale patrząc na swoją małą córeczkę... To bolało... tak wiele czasu ją ominęło i ominie.

- Dziękuję - wyszeptała, a Edward położył jej dłoń na dziewczynce, by mogła ją choć trochę przytulić. Zamilkli na chwilę oboje, nie wiedząc, co powiedzieć.

Intymny moment dwóch osób, które wreszcie po wielu miesiącach rozłąki mogły porozmawiać. A tak wiele w ich życiu zaszło zmian. Narodziło się ich dziecko, które zostało poczęte, gdy ich miłość nieświadomie rodziła się w nich samych. Mała Bella była dowodem ich uczucia. Była ich wspólną cząstką...

- Bello, kocham cię. Ja wiem, straciłem tyle czasu. Miałem ci tyle rzeczy do powiedzenia. Przepraszam za wszystko. Za to, co się stało... Ja tak bardzo cię kocham...

- Ja to wszystko wiem. Słyszałam... Edwardzie, proszę cię... zaopiekuj się nią. Niech będzie szczęśliwa... - ledwo wyszeptała.

- Bello, o czym ty mówisz. Wychowamy ją we dwójkę, stworzymy dla niej wspaniały dom i rodzinę. Będziemy cudowną, kochającą się rodziną. Będziemy razem i już nic nas nie rozdzieli.

- Edwardzie... - wyszeptała ledwo, ale nie dał jej mówić.

- Wyjdziesz ze szpitala. Zamieszkamy razem, we trójkę. Będziemy ją wychowywać na wspaniałą i cudowną osobę. Z twoim upartym charakterkiem wyrośnie na piękną i mądrą kobietę, dokładnie taką samą jak ty. Odziedziczy po tobie wszystkie twoje wady i zalety, które tak bardzo w tobie kocham. Będzie podobna do ciebie... - wyliczał, a łzy płynęły po jego policzkach.

- Edwardzie... - mówiła już osłabiona, ale widząc jego łzy, było jej strasznie trudno. Zdawała sobie sprawę ze wszystkiego, co działo się przez parę miesięcy, mimo że była nieprzytomna... Wiedziała również to, co prawdopodobnie się stanie.

- Wyjdź za mnie.


	10. Chapter 10

**Przed Wami ostatni rozdział Początku Końca. I zachęcam do komentowania, bo chciałabym poznać Waszą opinię.**

**Pozdrawiam**

**###**

**Rozdział 10**

Alfa i omega. Początek i koniec. Ktoś musi oddać życie w zamian za życie kogoś innego. To nie jest sprawiedliwe. Życie nigdy nie jest sprawiedliwe i nigdy nie będzie. Ale na wszystko musi przyjść wyznaczona godzina. Na szczęście, miłość, przyjaźń, smutek, cierpienie i śmierć. Jest czas rodzenia i czas umierania. Czas pieszczot cielesnych i czas wstrzymywania się od nich. Czas smutku i czas radości. Czas szczęścia i czas żałoby. To w Księdze Koheleta znajdziemy tę życiową prawdę. Od tego nie da się uciec.

Zachmurzone i ciemne niebo. Czarne ptaki siedzące na gołych, pozbawionych liści drzewach. Krążące złowrogo nad głowami. Atmosfera bólu, cierpienia i żałoby. Tęsknoty za ukochaną osobą.

Stał tuż nad grobem w czarnym garniturze, z bólem wypisanym na twarzy. Trzymał swoją malutką córeczkę w ramionach tak, jakby i ona miała odejść. Stracił już jedną Bellę. Miłość swojego życia. Jedyna. Pierwsza i ta ostatnia. Parę metrów za nim stali jego i jej znajomi. Z pracy i z uniwersytetu. Ale on był sam. Sam w swoim cierpieniu i na zawsze utraconej miłości. Stał nad dębową trumną, na której znajdowała się długa, piękna, krwistoczerwona róża.

Zaczęto opuszczać w ziemię trumnę, a gdy pierwsze grudki ziemi opadły na nią, ciszę przerwał głośny płacz dziecka. Dziecka, które właśnie traciło swoją matkę. Nieświadomie starało się ukazać swój ból. Ukazać to, że nigdy jej nie pozna, nie zostanie przytulone... Nie będzie miało do kogo powiedzieć _mamo_... Edward przytulił ją mocniej do siebie, chcąc uspokoić, ale nie był w stanie. Mała Bella płakała w jego ramionach, a jego wzrok spoczął na napisie na grobie. _Isabella Cullen_. Chował właśnie swoją żonę.

Łzy zaczęły spływać po jego policzkach, gdy ludzie podchodzili do nagrobka i składali na nim kwiaty. A on po prostu tam stał. Nie wytrzymałby, gdyby ktoś do niego podszedł i zaczął mu składać kondolencję. Tego byłoby za wiele. Chciał być sam. Sam ze swoją córeczka. Z nią przeżyć te ostatnie chwile. Ostatnie pożegnanie.

Ludzie rozeszli się i Edward ponownie spojrzał na marmurowy nagrobek. To się jednak stało. Umarła. Na zawsze ją stracił. Ale zyskał też coś w zamian. Tę małą kruszynkę, którą trzymał w swoich ramionach. Do tej pory to Bella dawała mu szczęście, teraz to szczęście będzie mu dawać ta piękna, mała dziewczynka. Będzie obserwować, jak z każdym dniem się rozwija. Będzie jego iskierką nadziei. Owszem, spotkała go tragedia, jego miłość odeszła, ale został jej wielki symbol. Owoc ich nieświadomej miłości. Nie wyklinał Boga, nie przeklinał go, bo mógł stracić je obie. W zamian dostał drugie życie.

Wrócił do domu i położył śpiącą Bellę na łóżku. Przeniósł się do mieszkania Belli, bo tak było mu lepiej. Tutaj ciągle czuł jej obecność. Ściągnął z siebie marynarkę, wieszając ją na oparciu krzesła, potem przewiesił krawat, położył się obok swojej małej kruszynki i przypatrywał się jej. Stała się jego małym skarbem. Leżała spokojnie na brzuszku z lekko otwartymi usteczkami. Wyciągnął ostrożnie dłoń w jej kierunku i dotknął jej zaróżowionego policzka. Była taka malutka. Za parę dni będzie mieć już miesiąc, a co najważniejsze okazała się całkowicie zdrowa, mimo że ciąża przez właściwie cały okres była podtrzymywana sztucznie. Miał z czego być szczęśliwy.

Z początku bal się nawet dotknąć małej Belli, ale teraz, gdy został z nią sam, powoli nauczył się wszystkiego. I mimo wielkiej rany na sercu z powodu śmierci Belli, błahe rzeczy związane z jego córeczką go radowały. To, jak otwierała swoje małe czekoladowe oczka, dokładnie takie same jak jej mamy. Gdy zdawało mu się, że stara się uśmiechnąć. Gdy musiał ją wykąpać, nakarmić, przewinąć. Wstać w nocy, gdy płakała... Został samotnym ojcem, ale wolał to, niż gdyby ich obu miało nie być.

Była jego mama i gdyby nie ona, nie poradziłby sobie z niczym. Poddałby się na samym początku. Dzięki niej wytrwał. Udało mu się. Z początku pomagała mu przy małej. Wszystko zorganizowała, pomogła mu się przenieść do mieszkania Belli. I przede wszystkim rozumiała, że chce być teraz sam. Miał w niej ogromne oparcie, a ta cała sytuacja ostatnich miesięcy uświadomiła mu, że w każdej sytuacji może liczyć na swoją matkę.

Chwycił do ręki ramkę z jej zdjęciem i na wspomnienie jej delikatny uśmiech pojawił się na jego twarzy. Umarła, owszem, ale dane im było to ostatnie pożegnanie. Mogli sobie wszystko wyjaśnić. Powiedzieć to, co nie zostało powiedziane wcześniej. Do końca myślał, że się uda. Że będzie żyć... niestety nie udało się. Poprosił ją, by za niego wyszła... sam nie wiedział czemu. Nie było hucznego ślubu i wesela. Nie było tłumów gości. Radości, śmiechu, kwiatów i prezentów. Była ona i on przy szpitalnym łóżku oraz ksiądz, który niechętnie przystał na taki sposób połączenia ich przed Bogiem, ale patrząc, co ta dwójka młodych ludzi przeżyła, zgodził się. Obwiązał ich prawe dłonie stułą... nie liczyło się to, że ich małżeństwo nie zostanie skonsumowane, że za chwilę może się ono na zawsze zakończyć. Liczyło się to, że mimo wszystko zostali połączeni przed Bogiem na zawsze. Wypowiedzieli nawzajem to sakramentalne _tak_... Dla niego liczyło się tylko to, że są razem. Na chwilę czy też nie, ale razem. Mógł na nowo poczuć smak jej ust, przytulić. Była osłabiona, ale była...

Położył się obok niej na łóżku, tuląc ją do siebie. Niepotrzebne im były słowa. Nie liczyło się dla niego to, w jaki sposób stało się to, że się wybudziła ze śpiączki... Liczyło się tylko i wyłącznie to, że mógł jej powiedzieć to, jak bardzo jest dla niego ważna. Że ją _kocha_... Mógł usłyszeć z jej ust to samo. Nie wracali do tego, co wydarzyło się przed paroma miesiącami. Ważna była tylko ta chwila.

Obrysowywał kciukiem kontury jej twarzy, chcąc nauczyć się jej na pamięć. Składał pocałunki na jej policzkach, powiekach. Ucałował jej usta. Pocałunek był niewinny... niczym dotknięcie skrzydłami motyla. Wyrażający uczucia i emocje. To, co czuli w tej chwili. Nie chciał jej stracić i w tamtej chwili nie docierało to do niego, mimo że gdzieś tam w swojej podświadomości doskonale zdawał sobie z tego sprawę. W kółko powtarzał jej przez łzy, jak bardzo ją kocha. Widział jej smutne oczy, w których była miłość. To nie tylko dla niego było trudne. Dla niej także...

Obudziła się ze świadomością, że ma córeczkę i że Edward ją kocha. Przez cały okres śpiączki docierało do niej to, co się działo i to, co mówił Edward. Wiedziała, że ją mocno kocha i że cierpi. Cierpi przez nią. Zapewniała go słabym głosem, żeby nie obwiniał się o to, co się stało, żeby był szczęśliwy. Prosiła go o to, by wychował ich córeczkę na mądrą osobę. By się nią zajął i zastąpił jej matkę.

To było dla niej najgorsze. Świadomość tego, że pozostawia po sobie na świecie dziecko i nie będzie mogła widzieć tego, jak rośnie. Jak stawia pierwszy krok, zaczyna mówić. Nie będzie mogła być przy swojej córeczce. Ale wiedziała, że Edward zrobi wszystko, by mała Bella była szczęśliwa. Zdawała sobie sprawę z tego, że gdy umrze, on będzie cierpieć. Już cierpiał. Ale jest silnym mężczyzną i da sobie radę. Poradzi sobie ze wszystkim.

Jej ostatnie chwile były dla obojga koszmarem. Tulił ją mocno do siebie... łzy obficie spływały po jego policzkach, całował jej twarz. Błagał, by nie umierała... nie zostawiała go samego. Z każdą koleją sekundą była coraz słabsza. Urządzenie, które monitorowało jej serce, pikało niespokojnie. Z każdą kolejną chwilą coraz bardziej oddalała się od życia, z kolei Edward coraz bardziej rozpaczał. Przez łzy mówił, jak bardzo ją kocha. Jak bardzo mu na niej zależy. Aż w końcu usłyszał jeden głośny i ciągły pisk. Umarła.

Łzy płynęły po jego policzkach, gdy sobie to wszystko przypominał. Komplikacje po porodzie i cała reszta doprowadziły do tego, że umarła. Stracił ją. Na zawsze stracił. Ale teraz, gdy się tak nad tym zastanawiał, to nie było tragedią. Zyskał w zamian jej cząstkę. Dostał drugą szanse. To był _początek końca_. Teraz zaczynał nowy etap w swoim życiu. Otrzymał poważne zadanie. Musiał wychować swoją córeczkę. Małą Bellę...

Dziewczynka otworzyła swoje maleńkie brązowe oczka, a na twarzy Edwarda mimo łez pojawił się uśmiech. Pamiętał jej słowa: „bądź szczęśliwy", wypowiedziane tuż przed tym, gdy na zawsze zamknęła swoje oczy. Zamierzał być szczęśliwy. Przecież jej to obiecał. Będzie cieszyć się każdym dniem spędzonym ze swoją córeczką. Wychowa ją tak, jakby mieli to robić we dwójkę. Będzie ją uszczęśliwiać. I mimo że dorośnie bez matki, zrobi wszystko, by stała się cudowna osobą - taką, jaka była Bella.

Wziął ją w swoje ramiona i przytulił do piersi. Wymachiwała swoimi malutkimi rączkami, co chwilę dotykając twarzy Edwarda. Kochał ją... Gdyby i ją stracił... Nie chciał nawet o tym myśleć. Z jej różowych usteczek zaczęły wydobywać się niezidentyfikowane dźwięki i Edward znał ją już na tyle dobrze, by wiedzieć, że jest pora karmienia.

Z początku bał się, że sobie nie poradzi. Że ten ciężar wychowania dziecka, jaki na niego spadł, będzie za duży, by go udźwignąć. Mylił się. Teraz, gdy już wiedział, co, kiedy i jak, świetnie dawał sobie z nią radę. A mała Bella nie była płaczliwa. Okazała się bardzo spokojnym dzieckiem. Większość dnia przesypiała, a on w spokoju mógł popracować. Pierwsze parę nocy było tragicznych, gdy musiał wstawać do niej w po kilka razy z rzędu... nakarmić, przewinąć... a dodatkowo nie mógł poradzić sobie z tym, że Bella odeszła. Przyzwyczaił się już.

Teraz siadał już tylko przy pianinie, grając utwór, który specjalnie dla niej skomponował i przypominał sobie ich wspólne chwile. Te, gdy byli razem, szczęśliwi i radośni...

**KONIEC**


End file.
